They Live On
by GoobleGoble
Summary: Takes place after Coda, will be AU, but will try to follow parts of the show. Will focus on the pain and recovery of Daryl Dixon, after the loss of Merle and Beth. FOC will be introduced may or may not get romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Coda, it will be AU but I will try to work in parts of the show as it goes on. I am not a Carol fan, but there will be no Carol bashing in this fic. I will mostly just avoid the character. If you are looking for Caryl at all, this is not the fic for you. It is also not a Bethyl fic. I do not add to what happened between them on screen. I am focusing on Daryl's pain and recovery. I do not own any Walking Dead characters or situations. **

Chapter 1

Daryl was going through the motions, Rick needed him, Judith needed him, and the group needed him. He concentrated on what needed to be done and did it. He was willing to take all the risks necessary to keep the rest of them alive. What happened to him, he didn't care much anymore. Every quiet moment was filled with the faces of the two people he loved and lost.

Merle, the big brother, who was more trouble than anything else, no one could ever really understand why Merle was the way he was, but Daryl did. Merle was a survivor; he would have made it to a ripe old age if it hadn't been for him. He sacrificed himself to save his little brother, a selflessness Daryl didn't know the older man possessed, he guessed he didn't know a lot of things about Merle, and now he never would.

And Beth, the light in the darkness, she made him hope when he thought everything was gone. She was the one good person left in his world, the one that hadn't been corrupted. What did she get for it? A bullet in the head. For a second she had faltered, she had let the darkness control her; maybe it was a mercy she had gone. Beth would never have wanted to become that person. Daryl would never want to see that in her. His Beth so strong and brave, smiling and offering comfort whenever needed, no strings attached. He would never find that again.

He pushed the thoughts away, and turned to scan the area the group was walking through. His eyes brushed over Carol, at least one of them had made it out, he was to numb to be truly happy, but he was relieved. Next to her was Maggie, she looked like he felt, hopeless, dead inside, a walking shell. Glenn was beside her, trying to offer comfort, a lost cause, because Maggie could walk off the edge of a cliff and not notice.

Daryl turned and faced the front again. His group was back together, but they were in bad shape. He felt Rick's eyes on him.

"There's a big house further down, we can stay there the night." Rick told him, when he finally turned to face him.

"Yep." Daryl grunted.

"You, Sasha, Tyreese and Glenn, check out the inside. Michonne, Carol, Tara and me will circle round the house; make sure the outside is safe.

"Give Tyreese the baby, Glenn, Sasha, an me can clear the house ourselves. Better if Judith has both his and Carl's eyes on her while we get this done. Gabriel and Eugene will most likely stay with 'em too."

"You don't trust him?"

"I do, to watch over Judith. He don't got the stomach for much else."

He could see Tyreese behind them, most likely overhearing their conversation, but he wasn't about to mince words. They had lost too much to worry about coddling people. Beth would have done it, but she was gone. He didn't have time to babysit weaklings. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, now he sounded like Merle. He willed his brain to shut up; it was like he was being haunted. Instead of ghostly specters appearing in the forest around him, they were appearing in his head. The ghosts of Merle and Beth, never knowing what might trigger an appearance from either.

The newer members of the group were walking further behind them Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Gabriel and Noah. Rick hadn't taken to assigning them jobs yet. Noah was still injured. Daryl tried not to hate the boy. Gabriel and Eugene were useless when it came to these things and Abraham and Rosita usually did their own thing, which consisted of walking behind them going over covered ground and watching their back. It would have to change soon, Rick was there leader, but for now it worked. Glenn and Tara being the only ones that floated from group to group.

"Are you alright Daryl?"

"M'fine" they had shit to do, it wasn't time to sit on the couch and chit chat about feelings.

Rick nodded, the man knew. He'd lost his wife, thought he'd lost his daughter. Rick was an animal, a strong leader that Daryl was happy to follow. Merle would have liked this new Rick. He shook his head again.

"I'll get Sasha an Glenn, go up ahead." Rick nodded his approval, removing Judith's carrier and calling Tyreese over.

He grabbed Sasha and Glenn, explained their part and motioned them to walk ahead. Glenn agreed with only a worried glance at Maggie.

"She'll stay with Carl and Tyrees, safer I think."

Glen nodded and walked ahead. Sasha gave him an examining look then followed.

The house looked like something out of a horror movie, all pointy steeples and fancy scrolls. He half expected to find a crumbling cemetery nearby, a flash of Beth on his back as they moved between gravestones. Daryl clenched his teeth _Not now Beth. _

The first floor of the house was surprisingly easy to clear. The place looked like it belonged to an old couple and everywhere Daryl went he was reminded of Merle and Beth. In the sitting room was an old large piano – Beth. The living room held a large bookcase with WWII memorabilia – Merle. The kitchen was a bright cheery yellow – Beth. On top of the fridge were two bottles of whiskey full and unopened – Merle. It was too much, Daryl felt like the universe was out to drive him insane, it certainly couldn't beat him over the head with his losses much more.

They headed up stairs, Daryl went left, Glenn went right and Sasha took the middle. Daryl cleared the first room, the master and moved on to the second room. It was smaller, looked like it might have belonged to a girl, it was clean, too clean, someone had been staying here. He gave a quick little whistle, before he began searching the room. Almost immediately he found the occupant in the closet. He had opened the door to find a young woman curled up on the floor. She looked up at him in shock, he froze, she had Beth's big blue eyes. She lunged at him with a primal scream a buck knife in her hands. Daryl moved on instinct, narrowly avoiding her attack. He caught her arm, pinning it behind her back, he brought his other arm around her neck.

Sasha burst in the room a second later, ready to put a bullet in the girls head. Glenn was right behind her.

"No wait!" Daryl stopped them. He tried to see his companions through a face full of curly brown hair. Sasha lowered the gun slightly; Glenn kept his knife up just in case.

"You here alone girl?" Daryl questioned.

"Yes," she answered in a raspy voice, clearly she hadn't talked in a while.

"I'm lettin' you go. Don't be stupid." Daryl slowly removed his arm from around her neck, and released her arm, taking the knife as he went. He picked up his crossbow and stepped away from the woman.

She was medium height, thin, it looked like she hadn't eaten very well in the past year and a half or so, but that wasn't what grabbed Daryl's attention. She looked like Beth and Merle together as one. If they had, had a child of their own, it would be this woman here. She looked to be around 25, pale with big blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, a head full of beautifully curly hair and a slight frame. Daryl's heart stopped.

"What's your name?" Glenn asked.

"Mer…ughmm..Meryl." she croaked out.

"Merle?" Daryl felt his blood run cold. She shook her head,

"No, Meryl. Like the actress, gran said mom was a fan." Her voice was getting better, but it was still a bit gravelly.

"You can join us, we have a group. You can join us." Sasha looked at him sharply, Glenn shook his head slightly. Daryl looked them both in the eye, he wasn't negotiating this, he had to know this girl. It was too much, all the thoughts and signs lately. It was too much, and now this girl. He had to know, what this was about. He could feel the ghosts of Merle and Beth itching around his consciousness; they wanted him to do this.

Maybe he was going insane, chasing hallucinations like Rick, he didn't know and he didn't care. It was too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is this, Daryl?" Rick looked concerned. He and Daryl were out on the front porch, whispering to each other.

"She weighs, what 100lb? She ain't gonna do nothin' to us. We could help her." Daryl growled back.

The woman was sitting on the couch, being guarded by Rosita and Abraham, both had said they had no problem adding the woman to the group.

"I'm not saying no, but you didn't think to ask any questions? You didn't even try to find out her story. It's sloppy Daryl and it isn't like you. So I ask again, what is this?"

The rest of the group was in the Kitchen, awaiting Rick's decision. Daryl glanced at them through the window, before turning back to Rick. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, how could he explain this without sounding insane. Rick dipped his head, trying to catch his eye.

"Daryl?"

"I can't explain, Rick. It feels right. Can't that be enough? I ain't never asked you for nothin'."

Rick looked away before nodding. "Alright, let's find out who she is."

Daryl nodded his thank you. They made their way to the living room, the girl Meryl stood up. The fear in her eyes was evident, but she was trying hard to put up a brave front. Daryl admired that about her, if you weren't scared you couldn't be brave.

"I'm Rick, you've already met Daryl. I just need to ask you some questions." Rick stood in front of the girl. She didn't answer, looking back and forth between each man with her large eyes.

Rick saw it then, what Daryl was seeing. The doe eyes, the small frame, a representation of Beth, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Her cheek bones sharp, hair wild, Merle was in there too. Rick was never well versed in the little nuances of emotions. Lori and him always missing each other, she was no saint, he could admit that now, but he knew his faults. He felt many emotions, he just couldn't always express them, process them, understand them. Daryl was much the same. This was the way for his friend, his brother, to process, to survive. He wasn't a spiritual man, but this was a blessing. If this woman wasn't a threat, she was a blessing.

He let out a sigh and sat on the couch, motioning the woman to do the same. She looked at Daryl, before sitting down next to him. They had a connection already, he knew to Daryl it was something deeper, like fate, to the woman, it was most likely that Daryl was the first person to show her a bit of kindness. They were treading on fragile ground.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, sensing Daryl stepping closer to them.

"A long time, the calendar ran out. This is my home." Her voice was gravelly. She wouldn't quite look at him, something he would have flagged as a sign of deception, but in her it looked as if she wasn't use to people. She was scared but not the right kind of scared. It was a fear of the unknown, not of danger.

"The old people," he gestured at the photos. "They were your grandparents?"

She nodded. "We were here when it all started, we saw the news. Papa boarded the windows. He…he and Mama, they killed themselves four months in. I've been alone ever since."

"You didn't" Daryl asked.

"They didn't even tell me, they were going to. I buried them outside. Those things, the dead people they came, but if I'm quiet, they go away."

"There are graves outside, I saw them." Tara said from the doorway, Carol beside her nodded.

Rick tilted his head and looked at the woman. "You haven't left this place? All this time you've been here?"

"Yes, Mama liked to make preserves, I still have some left in the basement. We had a garden, I haven't been tending it, I've never been good at it. I stay inside and sleep in the closet in case the dead people make it in."

"No live people have come?" It was hard to believe.

"No, I thought I was alone."

"That's a miracle, you're lucky." Daryl told her.

"Lucky? To be alone so long, it doesn't seem lucky." Rick noticed she did look at Daryl, head on, she wasn't afraid of him.

"People can be worse than the biters." Rick brought her attention back to him.

"Biters?" she asked him curiously. She was starting to get more comfortable with him too, her eyes meeting his for a few seconds before wandering off.

"The dead people." He answered. "Do you know about them? How to kill them?"

"The news said it had to be in the head. Papa and Mama, that's how they went. "I've never been close to one of the….biters. I hide and I'm quiet and they move on."

"You want to survive?" Daryl watched her closely. She had to want it.

"I've been surviving, even though I thought I was the only one left."

Daryl nodded his approval and looked at Rick, a silent communication passing between them.

"You need to learn to fight if you want to survive. I could teach you." If he could just save this woman, maybe it would be ok.

"Fight? Fight what?" she asked him, her brow scrunched up in confusion.

"The dead and the living. Daryl was right, you've been lucky, you're still lucky. We ain't looking to hurt you, it's not always the case."

"Not always the case." She murmured almost to herself, like the thought had never crossed her mind.

"We've lost people, most of the time it was cause of other people."

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, rubbing her temples with her fingers. Rick motioned to Daryl.

"We'll let you think. You don't need to come with us if you don't want to." Rick noticed Daryl look at him sharply. "But there's safety in numbers, we're a family, we help each other. That is how we survive and it's how you will survive, if you want."

He put his arm around Daryl and led him out. "Abraham, Rosita will you come with us." The pair followed them into the kitchen.

The group was silent as they waited. Daryl paced, trying to keep from bursting in the living room. She was taking too long.

"Can I speak to Daryl…..alone." her voice from the door way, stopped him in his tracks.

"Of course." Rick smiled at her, getting a small unsure smile in return. Daryl quickly made his way past her, he stopped deeper into the living room, as far from the kitchen as he could get. He was nervous, unsure of what to do if she said no.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stab you….I was asleep….I thought maybe you were a dead person….a biter."

"That ain't nothin' to be sorry about. Not anymore."

"Is it really that bad out there?"

"Yes." There was no point in sugar coating it.

"I want to go with you. I want to survive. I need your help."

Daryl let out a relived breath.

"Rick." He called to their leader. Rick appeared beside them quickly. "Merle wants to join."

"Meryl." She corrected.

"Meryl." He swallowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meryl stayed close to the man named Daryl. He didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to prefer it, following her if she strayed too far. It was strange to have all these people in her home. Before, the dead came Meryl and her grandparents kept to themselves. Her grandparents raised her when her mother died of an overdose when she was two, she had never known who her father was. They were loving but strict, they were determined to keep her from becoming her mother. She was homeschooled and a bit awkward around large groups of people.

Daryl made her comfortable, he didn't try to get her to talk too much, and she was content to sit quietly next to him. She shared what she had, the group ate quietly, all lost in the pleasure of finally getting something inside their bellies. The questions about herself started as soon as everyone finished their food.

Meryl answered their questions honestly and concisely, small talk was never her strong point. She could tell some of her guest were turned off by her personality (or lack thereof). Tara walked off with a shrug after trying to engage her in a conversation about movies, something Meryl didn't know much about. They never had cable, she spent most of her time reading or quilting, something her grandmother taught her.

They had been sitting on the couch quietly for half an hour before Daryl began asking questions.

"Do you have any fighting experience?"

"No, I've never fought anyone or anything. I never had too. I'm probably not going to be the best pupil."

"You can learn, if Beth could learn, you can." He told her with a small nod.

"Which one is Beth? I'm terrible with names." She looked around at the women in the group. They all looked pretty tough, maybe it was the sad looking, pretty brunette.

"She's dead." His voice was flat.

"I'm so sorry. I …." She let her sentence fall. What could she say? It didn't fare well either for her, if she was compared to a woman who died.

"It just happened, it was people not walkers. First thing you gotta do is not be so trustin'. We could have been bad people. People are worse, worse that the geeks."

Walkers, Biters and Geeks they had so many names for the dead people. The world sounded like a nightmare, she was starting to wonder if she even had a chance.

"Was she your wife?"

"No, Beth was….I met her after tha world went ta shit. Her and her daddy we lost, Maggie there," he gestured to the pretty brunette. "is her sister. They were good people, didn't mix with my kind before."

"Your kind?" she thought he seemed nice, he offered to help her without a second thought. Rick was obviously the leader of this group, but he seemed to look to this man for advice. That had to mean he was intelligent. Was she that bad a judge of character?

"I wasn't much 'for this."

"Seems like your important now. You saved me, I think your friend might have shot me if not for you."

He saved her, she might have been shot, shot in the head like Beth, or maybe the heart like Merle and he would have had to put her down. Daryl's heart clenched, he was starting on the right foot, at least.

"They're good people, we just been through a lot. If you want me to teach ya I ain't gonna make it easy. You need to learn a lot and fast. We can't stay here more than a couple a days. I'm gonna hunt tomorrow, you can come and learn if you can be quiet."

"I can be quiet." The thought of staying in the house with these strangers made her uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't like them or want to join them. She just didn't know what to do with a whole group of strangers. She had been planning on leaving soon, now that winter was ending, she was going to try and find other people. She thought this group was good to leave with, they seemed like decent people and Daryl felt familiar to her, whatever she could learn from them, she would.

Daryl surprised himself by offering to take her hunting with him. He always went alone, but he didn't want to leave her behind. The thought of teaching her to hunt was also appealing, he use to hunt with Merle it would be nice to have a partner again, IF she showed promise.

Rick walked into the living room where they were sitting.

"We're grateful for your hospitality Meryl, I don't want to step on your toes but we need to figure out who's sleeping where."

"You guys are welcome to any room in the house. We got four bedrooms including mine."

"We'll we won't take your room from you, but with your permission we'll set up in the other three and here in the living room."

"Yes, that is ok. I guess I can finally sleep in my bed at night again. It will be nice." She smiled at Rick, he gave her a good feeling. She felt like she could trust him.

"Thank you," he smiled back. "Daryl you mind takin' first watch? I want to get everyone situated then I'll relieve you."

"Yeah, Merl..uh..Meryl, do you mind if I stay in your room, on the floor of course." He wanted to be near her to watch over her.

"I don't mind Daryl, there's enough room for someone else too, maybe one of the woman would like to share the bed, it's only a full size, but none of us here are very big."

"I'll ask around and let you know, thank you again for letting us stay." He left to talk to the rest of the group.

"He's a good man, a good leader." Daryl told her, as she watched him walk away.

"I feel that, somehow. Are you two related?"

"No, I had my brother Merle, he sacrificed himself to save this group from a lunatic."

"Is that why you call me Merle?"

"Sorry." Daryl mumbled embarrassed.

"It's ok, you can call me Em if you like, if it will make it easier. It's what my grandparents use to call me. They always hated my name. I'm sorry about your brother." She finished weakly.

"It's a good name," he mumbled again, "But it would make it easier." He said a little bit louder.

"Thanks, when you guys say take watch does that mean you take turns looking out for the dead?"

"Yes, one or two ain't bad, but if you get a herd or people things can get ugly quick."

"A herd, like four or five? They usually go away if they don't hear anything."

"Naw, I mean like a hundred of them things."

Em's eyes widened. She had never seen so many, the thought alone was terrifying. The things these people must have been through. She turned away from him and noticed some of the group watching them closely, a mixture of curiosity and distrust on their faces. She supposed that was understandable all things considering.

"I'm going to go to my room now, you could get yourself situated and ask one of the women if they would like to share the bed with me. You would know better than me, who would be comfortable with that."

"I think Rick will handle that, but I'll put my stuff in your room for now."

She nodded getting up from the couch, she would need to bring out the extra quilts and pillows for the people who chose to stay in the living room.

"I'll be up in a bit." Daryl told her, he needed to talk to Rick first. She nodded and headed upstairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rick was in the kitchen with Michonne, Glenn, Rosita and Abraham looking over a map. Daryl walked in and leaned on the counter.

"What do you think Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Don't much matter to me. We got the whole country to choose from, I'm guessin' it's the same everywhere."

"There's still a chance Eugene was right about D.C." Rosita chimed in. Daryl noticed the quick snarl that flashed across Abrahams face.

"Don't see the harm in tryin' I guess." He answered, Rick nodded.

"No, no harm, probably be just another dead end." He rubbed his face and looked toward the living room at Carl and Judith.

"I think we can stay for a couple a days here at least. Give Judith a rest, maybe Noah and Gabriel will heal up faster."

"Yeah,…uh…Meryl mentioned again that one of the girls could share with her. You got that all figured out yet?"

"Me and Rosita will stay in the living room if that's ok. Don't feel comfortable in a room no more."

"We're gonna trade watch, Daryl first, then me, if you two want to join it would let everyone sleep more."

"yeah, we can do that." Abraham answered.

"Good, how about Glenn and Maggie take the master, Daryl and Meryl got her room, Michonne and Carol, Judith and Carl, Tyrese and Sasha said they wouldn't mind the sitting room, Eugene, Gabriel, and Noah can find a spot on the floor in any of the rooms. I'll ask Tara if she'd like to share with Meryl, the girl is pretty laid back, I don't think she'll crowed our host too much."

"I'll let her know." Daryl pushed off the counter.

"Daryl." Glenn called out.

"yeah."

"What's your read on her? She didn't say much when we tried talking to her, but she seems to talk to you."

"She ain't seen anythin'. Don't think she saw much before everythin' fell apart either. I'm takin' her with me huntin' tomorrow. We'll see if she can learn tomorrow."

Glenn jerked his head back slightly, Daryl hunted alone. Not for the first time he wondered what was going on in his friends head, concerning this woman. Rick was also studying Daryl, he'd never seen him take to someone so quickly. Both men decided to let it go for now.

"Alright," Rick stood up. I'll let everyone know."

Daryl headed back up stairs and met Meryl coming half way down the stairs a pile of blankets and pillows in her arms.

"I have more upstairs if anyone needs them."

Daryl helped her bring them down and set them on the couch. Rick thanked her and let her know that Tara would be sleeping in the room with her and Daryl. Meryl didn't mind, Tara seemed nice even if they had nothing in common.

Daryl walked Em back to her room, he was struck with the amount of books she had. He hadn't really noticed the first time around, too preoccupied with finding the potential threat. Hershel had told him Merle liked to read, something else Daryl never knew about his brother. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books. He wondered if Merle would have liked any of them, if he would have liked this quiet woman. Merle had always ended up with loud and trashy woman, Daryl use to think that was his type, now after learning new things about his brother, he thought maybe he just took what he could get. Just like Daryl himself, settling for what was offered, maybe his brother would have liked a woman he could talk to. He hated himself for forgetting, his brother's life had been filled with just as much misery as his own. It was just Merle covered the damage better, fought and ran harder. Daryl hid inside himself and that had somehow worked out better for him.

"You like to read." Em's quiet voice brought him out of his self-loathing.

"Naw….well, never really tried it before." He answered in a slightly hoarse voice as he let his hand slip off the book shelf. "My brother loved ta read, turns out."

"Oh. You want to talk about it?" she nearly whispered, feeling like somehow she needed to be quiet and respectful.

Daryl shook his head, "Not yet." He laid his things on the side of the bed. "I need to go take watch." He moved passed her towards the door.

"Thank you Daryl." She said causing him to pause at the door frame. "Thank you for saving me, from getting shot and from starving here alone."

He didn't look back at her "I haven't saved you yet." He continued out the door.

She wasn't sure what that meant, Daryl and all of them were clearly in a lot of pain, she would try to be as useful as possible, she didn't want to be a burden. Grabbing a couple of quilts she began making a make shift bed for Daryl on the floor, part of her was tempted to let him sleep on the bed with her, he looked like he could use a decent nights rest, but she never shared her bed with a man before, even if this wasn't sexual it was still too strange for her and she instinctively knew he wouldn't let her take the floor while he took the bed.

Once she was satisfied the bed she made him was as comfortable as it could possibly get she took her shoes off and climbed into her own bed. She had just pulled the covers over herself when Tara came in.

"It'll be so nice to sleep in an actual bed for a change. I'm exhausted." She gave a big yawn and a stretch.

"I'm happy to help." Em replied with a small smile. Tara returned the smile only much bigger and climbed in the bed. Em was right, they were both small enough that the bed gave them plenty of room.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

Em couldn't sleep until she heard Daryl come in for the night. She almost missed it, jerking when she saw his shadow make its way around the bed.

"Sorry didn't mean ta wake you." He whispered.

"You didn't I just didn't hear you come in. Goodnight Daryl." She finally closed her eyes.

"Night Em." He laid on his back, wishing he had a cigarette to smoke. He willed the thoughts of Merle and Beth away, focusing on what he needed to teach Em tomorrow. He finally drifted off listing the skills she would need to learn in order of importance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Daryl expected to be up before Em, he was planning to clean his bow and gather the supplies needed for their hunt before he woke her. Her eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling when he got up off his make shift bed.

Tara was snoring softly, with one arm draped across Em's waist. Daryl tried not to smirk at the woman's obvious discomfort. He leaned over and gently removed Tara's arm, settling it on the pillow by her head. He noted how the tension melted out of Em's body almost immediately. He jerked his head towards the door, she nodded and they gathered their things. Daryl led her to the kitchen where Rick was already up and inventorying their weapons and amo.

"Haven't you slept?" Em surprised all of them by asking.

Rick jerked his head back slightly, he glanced up at Daryl quickly. He tilted his head, studying the woman in front of him. She held his stare, her eyebrows scrunched up in disapproval.

"Yeah, yeah I slept." He answered her, his brows, scrunching up to match hers. He felt like he was being scolded.

"How much? You were awake when I went to bed and you relieved Daryl from watch, now you're awake before us. How much could you have slept?" She put her hands on her hips. Yep, he was getting scolded.

"I…uh…" he tilted his head again in confusion. Where was the quiet girl from yesterday?

"You need to sleep, you and Daryl have offered to help me, I don't have much to give back but some food and my home, please take advantage of it. You can use my bedroom, you need to sleep."

"I don't have time." Rick began to protest, but Daryl interrupted him.

"She's right Rick, She ain't had any trouble here, we're pretty far outta the beaten path. You can afford to rest a bit. There plenty of people to watch out." Rick gave him a look.

"There are things to be done." He looked at them as they both shook their heads in unison.

"It can wait Rick." Daryl told him.

"At least a few hours." She added.

"Fine." He dropped the map onto the coffee table and began heading out when he stopped in his tracks.

"Thank you Meryl." She smiled, a shy smile now that she wasn't forcing him to take her hospitality.

Daryl sat at the table and pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit. She accepted the offered seat and studied the weaponry laid out in front of her. Daryl was studying her, the assertive woman from a few seconds ago was gone, just like that, she was back to looking uncomfortable and unsure.

"Why you care so much about Rick?" he asked her. Beth was scratching at his mind trying to get him to remember her, the way she always took care of people, put their needs over her own, right to the end.

"He seems nice, agreed to help me for no good reason. He doesn't take care of himself, does he?"

"Naw, he don't." He looked into her big blue eyes, innocents and compassion staring back at him.

"Are you religious?" he asked on a whim.

"I suppose, I was on the church choir. It was the only time I really got out of the house." She picked up a large knife, Daryl's heart clenched. Beth's knife, the choir, was Beth in her church choir? He couldn't remember.

"Not that one." He took the knife from her, setting on the opposite side of the table. _It's bad luck _

"Ok, I'm not sure what I should get." She wrung her hands together under the table.

"Take this for now." He handed her a crowbar. "I'll take care of any walkers that come our way, but keep this on you just in case. I'll teach you weapons later." She took the crowbar from him with a nod.

"Once were out there, you need to be quiet, no talking, no singing, nothing." She nodded again.

"Step where I'm stepping and avoid anything that can make noise, like dried leaves and twigs."

"Sure thing Daryl." Again his heart clenched, one of his brother's favorite phrases, except his would have been sarcastic and he would have called him Darylina. Em was inspecting the crowbar, unaware of the memory she had dredged up. He rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip, she really could be their daughter. If in some crazy alternate universe Merle and Beth had come together to make a child, Meryl would have been it.

She was pretty, her clothes were a bit frumpy, like something an old lady would wear, and her hair covered her face most of the time, but she was attractive. The ladies use to love Merle, they were never around any nice girls, girls like Beth were taken care of by their daddies, they never came within ten feet from guys like him and Merle, but the girls that were around loved Merle. They were always going on about his rugged good looks and his beautiful curly hair. Beth, there was no denying Beth was beautiful, porcelain skin, big blue eyes, petite. Meryl was like the best of both of them, he squeezed his eyes shut, she wasn't Merle and Beth's child, she was older than Beth, she wasn't related to either of them, she was just a woman, a woman who needed his help. He needed to stop these crazy thoughts before he started believing them.

"Are you Ok." Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, we need to head out, it's gonna get late." He gathered up his weapons, she followed him out the front door.

Glenn was on the front porch, Maggie sitting beside him staring off at nothing. Glenn acknowledged them with a little wave.

"Ricks gonna try'n get some sleep, see if you can let him be for a bit." Glenn nodded

"Don't think he slept last night." Glenn looked out into the woods. "I'll watch out for things, Abraham can help."

Daryl didn't answer, he wasn't sure about the new people yet. Glenn seemed to sense his trepidation.

"He's alright, a bit of a hot head but his hearts in the right place."

"Yeah, we'll I might believe ya if he manages not to kill that fat guy with the mullet."

Glenn sniffed at the joke, a small smile on his face.

"We should be back by evenin'." He motioned with his head for Em to follow. She smiled a little at Glenn and Maggie but Maggie continued to stare forward blankly, Glenn smiled back.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

They had been walking through the woods for two hours. Em had kept her footsteps light and quiet. She wasn't perfect, but she was a hell of a lot quieter than he'd could have ever hoped for. He caught sight of a deer up ahead. He motioned for her to stay, bringing a finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. She froze on the spot bringing her thumb up to her lips, biting at the nail quietly.

He aimed and fired, hitting the deer with a perfect head shot. He smiled it was a damn good size deer, they'd eat well at least, maybe Meryl was good luck. He turned to her, surprised to see she had walked up and was standing close behind him. She looked sick and sad.

"We gotta eat ta live, gotta hunt ta eat. I had ta even 'for all this."

"I know, I just never seen it. Your very good, he….she…didn't suffer." She walked up to the animal laying a gentle hand on its side.

"How do we get it back?"

Daryl brought out a tarp from his bag, they loaded the animal onto the tarp and began dragging it back. They only ran into a couple of walkers on their way back and Daryl took care of them quickly, noting her fighting the instinct to hide. She was brave, she didn't have the skills needed for this world but she had the will and the bravery to learn and she was willing to dive in head first into whatever he wanted to teach her.

He decided Merle would have liked her, she was pretty, she read, she wasn't a pussy and she didn't talk much. Merle was always complaining about how much bitches talked.

"Always talkin' little brother, 'bout their nails, 'bout other bitches, talk talk talk that's why you gotta stick ya dick in there. " He'd let out a booming laugh. "Give them somethin' useful ta do with they mouth."

Most of that was probably bullshit, Merle just talking trash like always, but the woman that came around them weren't very bright, what if a nice girl had paid his brother some attention? What if someone listened to Merle, like Beth had listen him, believed in him and given him hope, maybe his brother would have been different. Then again, maybe his brother was better off not knowing what he was missing. He never had to drive himself insane with memories of good things lost. He missed his brother, Merle would have kept him in the now, by sheer force of will. He wouldn't have let him drown in his own mind.

"Did I do OK? Was I quiet enough?" Em asked.

"Ya done good. You up for learnin' how ta butcher." He looked at her sideways. It was better when she talked, when he could teach her things. She was a good distraction, Merle would have understood and Beth would have done the exact same thing, like the liquor quest she'd made him go on, such a simple stupid thing, a distraction, something to do instead of sit and mourn.

"Yes, I'll learn. I want to be useful."

"Good, we'll stop here, don't want the blood attracting walkers to the house."

He set to showing her, step by step what to do. She listened followed his instructions, pushed down her feelings of distaste, he admired her, she didn't have the flashy kind of courage but it was still courage. He didn't know how long it took for them to get done but the entire time he was focused on her, on teaching, and Merle and Beth had let him be. It was as good a sign as any, she was the right choice, he would make it all right with her. He could save her, give her the strength and skills he hadn't been able to give Beth and he would pass on Merle's knowledge. Most people only heard his brother's insults, they missed the keen observations that made those insults so biting, they missed the intelligence behind his crass philosophies. Daryl had to admit, he missed it himself more often than not.

"So much to learn, your amazing." She stated without much fanfare. He looked up at her, she was wiping the blood off her hands, not looking at him. He'd been told he was amazing once before, by some drunk girl who wanted to get into his pants. He'd chugged half a bottle of Jack and she'd told him he was amazing, before sliding her hand up his thigh, ghosting her fingers over his crotch. He'd fucked her in the bed of his truck and passed out, in the morning she was gone, he never saw her again. Em wasn't flirting, she wasn't even looking at him, she was looking at the work he'd done, like it was some sort of masterpiece.

"Just a redneck, learn ta hunt as soon as we can walk. Ain't a damn thing special about it."

"This will be the first meat I've had in a year, it's pretty special." She smiled a little, he could sense her sincerity. She believed what she said, and it made him angry. Would she think he was so damn special if she knew the last woman who depended on him got yanked right from under him, not once, but twice? Would he be so fucking amazing if she had seen Beth get her brains blown out?

"I ain't nothin', wasn't 'for the world went ta shit neither." He snapped, feeling the tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall as he remembered Beth's small body collapsing in front of him.

"Why would you say that?" She finally turned to look at him, concern all over her face, not the least bit put off or angry that he'd just snapped at her.

He found himself telling her almost the same thing he told Beth. "All I ever did was follow my brother around, doin' whatever he wanted ta do. That meant getting' high, drinkin, fuckin', stealin' we never did anythin' that was worth nothin'. Just redneck trash."

She stared at him for a bit after his speech, he wondered if he had put her off with his talk about fuckin'. It was better if she didn't get any grand ideas about what he was, if she couldn't handle the truth…..he didn't want to finish that thought, he needed her, he needed this to keep going.

"You want to know what I did before this?" she finally said. He nodded quickly, he wanted to know who she was.

"Nothing," he looked up at her confused. "I was home schooled, I didn't go to college, I didn't have a job, I never had any friends, cause I wasn't allowed to go out, never had a boyfriend, never even kissed a boy, not even a peck on the cheek."

"How old are you? He asked a little in awe that she had been so extremely sheltered.

"22," she gave him a small knowing smile. "I took care of my grandparents, I read, I crochet and I watched Jeopardy, my idea of going out was practicing with the choir and Sunday dinner with some of the congregation, usually friends of my grandparents. I can carry on a conversation with an older person much easier that with someone my age. None of those skills help me now, whatever you were before, you're something special now. I would like to be like you, turn nothing into something." She looked down at her hands.

Daryl couldn't tell if he was relieved or annoyed at how similar, yet different her speech was from Beth's. The message was the same, leave the old you behind, you're worth more than you realize, he took a deep breath. She wasn't Beth, but she had the same innocence, the same need to see the best in him, he wouldn't disappoint her, this time he would follow through.

"Well we couldn't be more different if we tried." He breathed out. "I'll teach ya all I can if your willin' to learn." He paused for a bit, "You really ain't never even been kissed?"

"No," she blushed "It's pathetic I know."

Before he could chicken out he decided to seal the deal, leaning forward he pecked her on the lips. It was a quick, soft, chaste, kiss, the kind Beth would give everyone who needed it, the kind Merle never gave in his life as far as he knew.

"There ya got your fist huntin' lesson, your first butcherin' lesson and first kiss, good enough for today?" he asked getting up quickly, just in case the last lesson ended in a slap, he'd never initiated a kiss before. She didn't try to slap him, she just stared in shock for a moment then turned beet red, looking down she nodded her head.

"Good enough for today." She repeated in little more than a whisper, picking up the meat they had wrapped without looking at him.

Daryl picked up the rest and began leading them back to her house. He noticed a little bit of a strut to his step and he could hear his brothers voice far off in his head "Not too bad baby brother." It was a little sarcastic, but proud also. _It was just a little kiss, Merle, ain't like I shoved my tongue down her throat. _"Hey ya nutted up bro, if ya wanna lick her tonsils next time ya won't hear me complainin', 'bout time ya got laid." _Pervert, ain't gonna be a next time. _He could hear his brother laughing, almost hear the sound of his hand slapping his knee, "Sure there ain't." Daryl could feel a goofy smile on his face, it was rare when his brother was openly proud of him. "Hush Merle it was sweet." He stopped in his tracks as Beth's voice joined the conversation.

"Is everything OK." Em's voice whispered, she looked around to see what had stopped him so suddenly. Daryl swallowed hard.

"Yeah," he rasped out, "Just thought I heard somethin', come on." He began walking again, he was talking to dead people, he was insane. He gripped the strap of his crossbow tighter, he couldn't lose it now, Em needed him, he put all his focus on the surrounding woods and any potential threat, ignoring Merle's scratching at his brain, he wanted to talk about Em some more, Beth was telling him to leave it be. Daryl rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"Em tell me somethin'." He broke down and asked, when she talked their voices weren't so strong.

"What?" she asked surprised, he could tell she was still a little shy about the kiss.

"Tell me somethin' we're an hour away at least, no need ta be quiet now."

"I….uh… what do you want to know?"

Daryl scratched his chin, "Why did ya live with your gandparents?"

"Oh, Well, my mom died when I was two, she was wild." Em's voice was almost affectionate "She died of a drug overdose, never knew who my daddy was. I'm not sure my mom did either, the way my Mama talked about it."

"You always lived around here?" he asked, stopping he turned to look at her, her hair those cheek bones, something about the way her mouth was set, she didn't know who her daddy was. "Oh shit!" Merle laughed in his head. _Shut it Merle, you would think this was funny, I kissed her! _"She ain't mine brother, relax." He sounded so sure that Daryl did kind of relax, until he realized he was consulting a voice in his head.

"Yes." His stomach dropped "Oh actually if you want to get technical I lived in Tennessee before."

"Before?"

"Yeah, when I was with my Mom. She left here after high school and never came back. Mama said she followed a band up there, said she was a groupie and my daddy was probably some drunkin' band member."

It was strange how quickly she told him her story, she wasn't much for talking but it had been so long since she'd seen anyone and his story wasn't some fairytale either, she didn't have to be embarrassed.

That news relaxed Daryl, as far as he knew Merle never went to Tennessee, said they were a bunch of shit kickers "They are bro." Merle's voice taunted, he wasn't going away. "Leave him Merle, he's trying to feel better." Beth was back now. "Just makin' sure he don't screw it up." Merle answered. Daryl was confused at the easy way they spoke to each other, his mind making them a couple "Ya sure it's your mind?" his brother snickered. "That's it, leave him alone." Beth's voice stern.

"Are you alright." Em was looking at him concerned. Daryl had stopped talking, stopped walking, he was staring off into the woods. At her voice he blinked and his eyes focused on her.

"Yeah, Yes." He began walking again and she followed.

There was something wrong with this man, she didn't feel danger, but he was off, not all there. She followed a little further away than before, he was tense, eyes constantly darting around looking for danger, flashing back to her over and over again, checking to see if she was ok. The stress he must live under had to be daunting. Maybe she was being too hard on him, she didn't know what it was like out in the world, for him and Rick to wear themselves ragged like this, there had to be a reason. Living on the edge and losing so many people, it would take it's toll on anybody. She sped up to walk beside him, making it easier for him to look out for her. He was helping her so much, she would do her best to help him in return. He needed someone to take care of him, that was something she was good at.

**Notes: I don't know anything about hunting so I looked it up, if I got it wrong I apologize. Daryl might be losing it :-(**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daryl nervously bit his thumb as they made their way back to the house, his slight cockiness from earlier gone completely. She had noticed him check out, and he was afraid he might scare her off. He sighed in relief when she sped up to walk beside him.

"Give some more of those." She said motioning to the wrapped up pieces of meat he was carrying in his bag. "or better yet give me the bag." She stopped and Daryl recognized the look on her face. It was the same one she had given Rick earlier.

"You aren't carryin' everythin' so you can forget it." He stopped also, scowling at her.

"I'm not, you have the crossbow, which looks pretty heavy, and all of the weapons and tools. I can carry a bag and a crowbar. You said you'd toughen me up." She used the same technique she used on her grandparents when they were being difficult, making it seem like it was really what he wanted all along.

"True, I guess." Daryl mumbled handing over the bag.

She gave him a bigger smile as she took the bag from him. He was going to be a difficult one to watch out for, him and Rick, they were givers not receivers. She would just have to be crafty, make sure they didn't have a choice in the matter. She glanced at Daryl, Rick needed some help, but Daryl would be her top priority. She didn't know why or how, but he needed her help.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Two days later they were preparing to leave Em's home. She was in her bedroom looking through her clothes, she didn't really have anything fit for traveling. Catching a shift from the corner of her eye, she turned to find Daryl lingering at her doorway.

"I brought somethin' for you." He mumbled handing her a pair of jeans.

"Where did you get these?" she took the offered garment.

"The run we went on yesterday." He shrugged.

"Thank you! All I have are slacks and skirts."

Daryl watched her inspect the jeans through his bangs. She had a small smile on her face, he bit his thumb as she checked the size on the tag. "Don't worry brother, you got the size right…You check her ass out enough, should know the size." Merle snickered.

"Shut up." Daryl mumbled around his thumb.

"What?" She looked up from the jeans.

Daryl shook his head quickly, chewing on his bottom lip. Merle was laughing at him again, it was the third time today that he'd made him answer out loud. He rubbed his eyes, Merle wasn't making him do anything, he was just losing his damn mind. "I'm here baby brother and I'm still getting' tha better of ya." Daryl smiled a little at the humor in his brother's voice. Merle was never as happy as when he made someone squirm. _Beth said it was the right size, jackass. _"It is." Beth's soft voice joined their conversation. "It was a nice thing to do for her." _I shoulda got you some. Your jeans were ripped. I should have found you some new ones._ "Oh Daryl you kept me alive." She answered _No I didn't, _"Yes. You. Did. But Daryl, now you need to pay attention to Em. She's talking to you." Daryl's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked guiltily.

"They are the perfect size. How did you know?" she smiled at him, ignoring the way he'd checked out again.

"Oh uh Beth."

"Beth?"

"NO! Guess, I guessed." He tried to correct his mistake.

She nodded, he'd said Beth but she wouldn't call him on it, not yet. His shoulders relaxed in relief _She bought it _"Don't be so sure." Beth answered. "I like her, we would be friends." He could see her smiling in approval in his mind's eye. His heart clenched _You should be here, you should be her friend. _"I'm sorry Daryl. I should have thought things through more. I'm so sorry." _Shut up! Shut up! You don't apologize. I shoulda…_

"Daryl." Em laid her hand softly on his shoulder. "It's OK." He was clearly in distress, his breathing had quickened and his hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles where white.

Daryl looked at her, opening his mouth to snarl, to yell, it wasn't OK it would never be OK. "Daryl." It was Beth again. "She lost people too, she's all alone. Be careful with her." Her soft voice pleading with him to control his temper.

He slammed his mouth shut, remembering how he had snapped at Beth, yanking her around, practically abusing her because he couldn't handle his grief. He wouldn't do that again, he was going to do it right this time, the way he should have done it with her. "You didn't abuse me, you're allowed to feel. Let her help you." Her voice begging him to cooperate.

She'd been trying to convince him to let Em help him for the last couple of days. He tried to listen and Em took advantage every chance she got. She got him to eat, she got him to shower, she was on him to let her cut his hair, she even got him to sleep in her bed a couple of times, sleeping with Tara was a slight bit less awkward now that he knew she was into chicks. She had tricked him by saying she would wake him after her watch and they would switch, after the second time he woke up with her asleep on the floor he didn't buy her lies anymore. He insisted on sleeping on the hard floor after that and she matched his stubbornness by sleeping on the floor next to him. Tara was particularly pleased with that little spat. Merle had spent the entire night trying to get him to make the moves on her, to his dismay Beth had giggled at his uncomfortableness.

He had lain next to Em remembering how he bumbled telling Beth he cared. "Yep, shrugging like a damn fool teenager." He could practically hear Merle rolling his eyes. Daryl had rubbed his bottom lip and looked over at Em's sleeping form. She was weak, if he let himself care, he could be asking for trouble and more heartbreak. "What's the point if you don't care Daryl?" Beth's voice was sad. "I want to see you happy." Merle chimed in "At the risk of soundin' like a pussy, I'd like to see ya happy too brother. Getting' ya dick wet migh' help that." Daryl turned his back on Em so Merle could get his mind out of the gutter.

"Daryl." Em's voice brought him back to the present. "I've tried not to pry, but I know something is happening. You kinda space out every once in a while, like you're in another world"

"You think I'm fuckin' crazy." His chest was heaving with anger and nervousness, his eyes darting back and forth between hers quickly. "You thinkin' it might be better to stay away?" He waited for her answer nervously pacing.

"No, no Daryl. I'm coming with you. I …. Just you can tell me." She reached out carefully and took his clenched hand in hers. She felt him jerk slightly but he did not pull away. Encouraged she led him to the bed and sat down, pulling on his arm till he sat next to her.

Daryl sat but refused to meet her eyes, instead staring at his lap. He didn't pull his hand from her grasp but he didn't open his fist either.

"When my grandparents died, I didn't eat for a week, I didn't shower. I almost gave up." She let go of his fist. "They did it for me. They wanted me to have all the food, the note they left said they were old and had lived their life. They wanted me to survive." She breathed in deeply, trying to control her emotions. "I couldn't give up after they did that for me and now I've found you. I don't know what happened with Merle and Beth, but if they loved you half as much as you love them, they want you to be happy. If I can help at all, please let me."

Daryl thought of the sacrifice Merle had made for him and the one Beth had made for that fool Noah. He rubbed his face vigorously with both hands. "Tell her we're here." Beth whispered. "Yeah, get some a that sympathy nookie." Merle added.

"Shut up, Merle." His face was still buried in his hands. He had rested well here in Em's house, but he was still so tired. It was getting harder and harder to pretend. He dropped his hands, Em immediately took his right hand in hers.

"Please, Daryl." She begged again.

"They're here." He gave up, if he was crazy, then he was crazy. He just didn't have the strength anymore and this slight little thing sitting in front of him seemed as stable as a boulder. "I hear them all the time, shootin' the shit in my brain. Sometimes I almost see them."

Em nodded encouragingly. "Is it you? Are you talking in their voice?"

Daryl nodded, then quickly shook his head no. "I don't know. Beth told me what size pants ta get. I don't know shit about that. Merle, Merle's just Merle. He don't know shit 'bout women neither."

He could feel his brother bristle in his brain "The hell I don't." he yelled. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, Merle's yelling giving him the start of a headache. "Beth you tell this stupid bastard, what's what." He demanded. "Merle, don't call him that." She scolded.

"Please stop." He growled out, slamming his left fist into his knee. Em gently turned his face to face her.

"Are they talking now?"

"Merle's pissed I said he didn't know shit about women. He's stomping around yelling."

"Was Merle like you?"

"Merle was one of a kind." Daryl gave her a grin, she was surprised at how many years that took off his face. He almost looked boyish, a handsome sunny boy, instead of a dark brooding man.

"Merle could take out a group of men all on his own. Seen him in a bar fight once, beat tha shit outta five guys, I tell you what. The girls would throw themselves at my brother, he got the Clap three times." He looked down shaking his head but still smiling. "I guess we didn't hang with the classiest people, but even the baddest of the bad knew ta watch out for Merle." He let out a laugh.

"He sounds like a character, I wish I could have met him." She grinned back at Daryl, caught up in his happiness.

"Oh he would have tried ta fuck ya." Daryl leaned back on his hands, sticking his legs out in front of him. "He was always chasing tail and if ya said No well then, he'd make damn sure you were uncomfortable. He loved getting' under peoples skin and he was damn good at it too. Witty bastard he was."

"I would have been dragged away by my grandparents, I'm sure. Sounds like you had an exciting sibling. I bet he would have loved my mother." She smiled at him.

"They woulda been nothin' but trouble from the sound of it." Daryl agreed.

"What about Beth?" She asked.

Daryl's smile became sadder. "Beth was all innocence and sunshine. She couldn't have been less like my brother if she tried, always saw the good, fought for what was right."

"Did you love her?" Em thought maybe Beth was his lover, people avoided talking about the girl, especially in front of Maggie so she didn't know what her relationship to Daryl was.

"I loved her, yeah." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Never really talked ta her till we had ta run together. We had a place, all of us, but it got destroyed. Beth and I got out. I weren't in no shape to take care of someone but truth is Beth took care of me. Then she was gone and just when I thought I got her back, she was gone again."

"I thought maybe she was your…that you were together."

"Naw, Beth she….it never went there. I ain't my brother, had other things ta worry 'bout most times."

"Well, they sound amazing, maybe it isn't so bad if they stick around a bit." She patted his shoulder before getting up to continue her packing.

"Maybe it ain't." he agreed getting up to help her, his loved ones quiet for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rick walked behind Daryl and Meryl keeping a decent amount of distance between the two and himself. Meryl was nodding her head and smiling and Daryl was talking animatedly, moving his hand in a stabbing motion. At first Rick thought he was teaching her something about knives, then he heard Merle's name and Meryl had laughed. He turned to the right Carol and Michonne were both looking at the back of Daryl's head in amazement, seems he wasn't the only one to notice the changes in their friend.

Little did his friends know, Daryl himself was amazed at the amount of talking he was doing. It seemed that once he got started talking about his brother, he couldn't stop. The stories were pouring out of him, with little forgotten details being peppered in by Merle. He realized he needed to talk, he had friends in the group, more than that, the group was his family but Merle remained a sore spot. He knew he could talk to them but in the back of his mind he knew what they really felt about his brother and that stopped him "I know what they think of me too little brother." Merle added bitterly. _I know that's why I don't say shit ta them 'bout you. _"Em seems ta like me though." Merle laughed. "Girls got taste." Daryl shook his head.

"What?" Em asked nudging him a little with her elbow.

"Nothin' Merle thinks you like him." He sniffed out a little laugh.

"I do. He's funny. I use to love hearing stories about my mama and he reminds me of her."

"Your grandparents told ya stories?"

"No," she shook her head sadly. "But she had an old high school friend who would talk to me from time to time. I always wished I could just let loose like her one day, just go crazy, maybe not as much as she did, but, you know, a little."

Daryl nodded "I did have some fun times with my brother, problem was he always had to go overboard." He glanced at her, this time she was staring off, remembering.

"I helped Beth cut lose a little." He didn't know why he was telling her this, so far the conversation had stuck to Merle, Beth's death was still very fresh.

"Really? How?"

Daryl looked forward. "It's OK Darylina, I can share the floor with Cherry for a bit." Merle seemed to walk away into the dark recesses of his brain, "I hate when he calls me that." Beth grumbled, she'd been eerily silent up until now. "Tell her the story, I really liked that night."

"Daryl, is it a secret?" Em asked.

"No," he smiled and shook his head at her. "She was young, 18 maybe 19." He chewed his lip a bit. "Think she was 'bout 16 when this shit started, never had time ta do nothin'."

Em bit her lip but gestured for him to go on, he could see the sympathy in her eyes at the realization that they had lost someone so young, so full of promise.

"She ain't never had a drink. I didn't wanna do shit but sit at the fire and think 'bout all the shit we lost, but Beth got it in her head that she should have her first drink. I think she was tryin' to distract us…..anyway….we ended up at this country club, got ta the bar and she just sat there cryin' with a bottle of peach schnapps." He shook his head at the memory.

"Peach schnapps? Is it any good." Em asked innocently.

Daryl looked up at her words, nearly overwhelmed by a sudden wave of déjà vu. "It's not that weird of a question Daryl, relax." Beth giggled. "OOOO I'm possessing her." She giggled again and this time he heard Merles laughter mingled with hers.

"Shut up, Beth. You've been hangin' with Merle too long." He snapped.

Em nudged him with her elbow again. "What happened?" He looked at her, realizing he had spoken out loud again.

"Just ya asked me the same question she did."

"So…."

"So, what?" he asked slightly irritated.

"So, is it?" she asked again. He couldn't help but laugh. She was acting like talking to dead people in your head was no big deal, his answering them out loud was no big deal, like knowing if peach schnapps was good was somehow more important.

"No, it's shit and I didn't let her drink it. I took her to a shack in the woods and gave her a real first drink. Moonshine." He paused a second before adding. "And if you're thinkin' of tellin' me bad moonshine can make ya blind…..don't, she already did."

"Yes, sir Mr. Dixon." She gave a little salute and of course Beth began giggling in his head again. "Can you possess someone without knowing it Merle?" she asked through her laughter. "Don't know, but I wouldn't mind being in possession of some hot ass." "ugh you're a pig." Her giggles slowly petering out. Daryl gritted his teeth.

"What happen then? Did she get a hangover?"

"Yeah, we played a stupid game, I've never…..or some shit like that, got in a fight, then just talked. She listened about Merle, first one ta really do that, everyone else hates him." He looked away towards the woods.

"Why?"

Daryl turned back to her "Go on tell her, and don't forget ta tell her what they did ta me." Merle was back, bitter and angry. _She may get the wrong idea 'bout them, 'bout you. _"Fuck do I care! Tell her."

Daryl bit his lip "My brother….was…is….a handful, got in a fight with the group, they ended up abandoning him handcuffed to a roof."

"That's terrible, why would they do that to him?" she actually looked angry.

"Said he was a danger, truth is I believe them." He rubbed his lip with his thumb "Thanks a lot Darylina." Merle growled.

"You know what a bastard you are Merle." He snapped back.

"Merle cut his own hand off to escape. Survived too, thrived even." he continued to Em. "Damn right I did." Merle's voice was cocky.

"Wow!" she breathed.

"Yep, told ya he was a tough sonofa bitch. Thing is he found Glenn and Maggie a while later and things got ugly….fast." he frowned "They wouldn't tell me where ya were, fuck them, I did what I had to." Merle defended himself.

"You could have waited." Daryl didn't realize he'd begun talking out loud for a while now. "Why!? They left me ta die, why the hell should I trust them."

"Fuck, got me there. God damn." Daryl muttered.

"Daryl."

"Huh, what?"

"How did it get ugly?"

"Oh uh they wouldn't tell him where I was, wanted him ta wait for me, he didn't like that."

"hmph Can't say I blame him." Her eyebrows scrunched up.

"He kidnapped them, took them to this crazy guy he'd been workin' with, they almost killed both of them." Daryl expected her to turn on Merle right about then, instead he got surprised.

"It worked, you two were reunited, right."

"Yeah, I guess, caused one hell of a shit storm, but yeah, we got reunited…for a bit."

She reached across the space in-between them and squeezed his forearm. "You would think at the end of the world, things would be less complicated." She sighed releasing his arm.

"Yep," he rubbed the spot she'd squeezed. "I like this one brother." Merle nodded, "Me to." Beth chimed in, "She's loyal to your family, cause she's loyal to you already." He could see Merle look at Beth in surprise "Well, well Cherry look at you reading people like a pro." Daryl stopped in his tracks and Em stopped with him. The rest of the group was catching up to them.

"Rick going into tha woods for a bit, takin' Em." Daryl grabbed her by the wrist to lead her off the road they were traveling on.

"Wait Daryl." The leader sped up to stop him. "Is everything alright. Why do you need to separate?"

Daryl didn't really answer him "It won't be long." He told him, dragging a confused Em behind him.

They walked for about 20 minutes before he stopped and let go of her wrist. He spun around to face her.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Why what?"

"Why do you trust me? Why are you so damn loyal to me and to Merle? What the fuck do you think is gonna happen?" he paced in front of her.

"I….I don't know. I do trust you and I guess I am loyal to you….I never really thought about it like that. I just, you helped me and I want to help you, this is the only way I know how. I hope that we can be friends and that you don't die and I don't die and…..that's it I guess."

"And it don't matter to you that I'm out my damn mind?" he stopped chest heaving.

"No." she said simply.

He looked away deeper into the woods, a piece of him wanted to run away, just go, not deal with the fact that this girl seemed to be such an answer to his problems and she that accepted his affliction so easily. She was the answer now, but she could so easily become another voice in his head, if she died. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Beth said. "Amen." Concurred his brother.

"I'm so tired of losing people." He let out a breath.

"And you assume I'm already dead?" She asked sadly.

"Better to assume everybody is already dead." He answered finally looking at her. She gave him a small sad smile.

"If I die I promise not to chatter in your head like Beth and Merle." She tried to joke. Daryl's heart clenched at her comment.

"No, chatter away, what's one more voice anyway right?"

Em didn't smile at his joke any more than he had smiled at hers. She walked up to him slowly and awkwardly wrapped her arms around him. He could tell she didn't do this much "Makes you speeecialll." His brother whispered in a sing song voice. "mmmhmmm." Beth agreed.

She began pulling away but Daryl wrapped his arms around her. Beth had hugged him, Beth hugged everyone but he was the only dope that just stood there like a rock when she did, he thought maybe he could enjoy this hug. They stayed that way for a few seconds before he reluctantly let her go, the hug had helped, he felt better.

"How 'bout we practice your trackin'. Led us back." He waved her forward. She swallowed hard but nodded. Em did a good job, he hadn't noticed but in his anxiety he had swerved around quite a bit, it wasn't a straight shot back to the road, like he thought, but she got them back and gave Daryl a big proud grin.

"Good job." He gave her a half smile. "Now let's play catch up 'for Rick freaks out."

Rick had fallen to the back of the group, he kept looking back, willing Daryl and Meryl to appear on the road behind him. They had only been gone a little while, but Rick was uneasy. He didn't know Meryl, and after everything that had happened he wasn't as keen as Daryl on just accepting her without question. She seemed nice, she had taken to mothering Daryl and sometimes himself, but that could be a ruse. He hadn't had the chance to really get to know her, she was always around Daryl, even hunting with him and now they were wandering off into the woods together for no reason. He wondered whether she was sleeping with him, it would be a smart thing to do, Daryl was a survivor, having him love you would be an advantage. Thing was, Daryl never showed any romantic interest in anyone, even before he'd bonded with the group he'd put surviving above anything. He'd searched for Sofia, he'd helped with Randell, but now Daryl was vulnerable, he was off, not himself. It could be Meryl was taking advantage of that.

Rick made up his mind, he would speak to them separately. He knew his friend was private, if they were together in that way he wouldn't be too happy talking about it. He didn't know how Meryl would react to his prying, but it was for the good of the group, they needed Daryl. Looking back again he was relieved to see the two people walking swiftly to catch up to them. He stopped, waving Glenn on when he stopped next to him.

"Go on I'll wait for them." He gestured the rest of the group forward when they turned around.

"I'll wait too if you want." Glenn answered giving the approaching couple a curious look. Rick was about to open his mouth to protest when he thought of something.

"Thank you Glenn." He nodded.

Daryl and Em walked up to Glenn and Rick, "Is everythin' alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry." Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Meryl could you go with Glenn and the rest of the group? I would like to talk to Daryl alone." He noticed Daryl start chewing his bottom lip, immediately uncomfortable with the idea of them parting.

"Uh," she looked at Daryl, "Sure." Hesitantly she walked toward Glenn. She seemed nervous, which confused Rick. Glenn had hardened after all that had happened since the dead began to walk, but he was still unassuming, he still gave out a vibe of kindness. Daryl didn't, he was good and he was kind, but the fact that he had been accepted and fit in with the likes of Joe and his crew, was a testament to how much darkness was inside Daryl. That someone who claimed to be as sheltered as Meryl did, would feel so comfortable with Daryl and not Glenn confused him even more.

He turned to his friend as soon as Glenn and Meryl were out of earshot. Daryl was looking at them nervously, another strange thing. Daryl saving her, he could understand, but the attachment he didn't. Daryl and he had gotten close, he was a good man who would lay his life on the line for his family, but he had never seen him get clingy.

"Daryl, what's going on with you and that girl?" with Daryl it was best to be blunt and get to the point.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Daryl, what's going on with you and that girl?" Rick asked

"What the hell…?" Daryl took a step back.

"I know you aren't comfortable with me asking about this." Rick gestured around, unsure exactly what he was indicating with that. He was uncomfortable with this conversation too.

"But…," he sighed "We don't know this girl and you've jumped in with both feet."

Daryl stared at him "Looky, looky, little brother Officer Friendly poking his nose where it don't belong." Merle snarled. Beth was silent. Daryl looked away from his friend.

"She helps me." He said simply, Rick was prying but he never did anything without a good reason. "Umph." Merle protested.

"Because she looks like Beth….and Merle.. a little?"

Daryl startled in surprise, he'd half thought that the similarities were in his head.

"That's not a good enough reason to trust her…are you two…..is it sex.." Rick looked away embarrassed he was even asking.

"No!" Daryl sounded shocked. "Don't you be askin' her shit like that neither." He was angry, he couldn't exactly pin point why, but hearing Rick imply that Em was that sort of girl, the kind to use her body, pissed him off. His chest was heaving and he balled up his fist. "Well, well look at Darylina grow a set of balls finally." Merle's voice was cold and deadly. "Daryl," Beth's voice was concerned, "Rick is your family. He doesn't know about her like you do. He's trying to protect you." "Dixon's don't need anyone protectin' them girl." Merle spat.

Daryl clenched his fist harder, they were both right. "I don't need you babysittin' me Rick. You worried, I get that, but what I do an who I do it with ain't none of your business."

Rick let out another sigh, "Fair enough." He nodded. "I want to get to know her, she's a part of this group now, I'll be talking to her too. I can't really trust her till then. You can't blame me for that after everything."

"Em's a good person, I take responsibility for her. You wanna talk to her, then talk, but if she wants me there, I'll be there." He turned and walked away from his friend then, mindful of the fact that he hadn't done that in a long time. He stopped and looked back, Rick was staring after him.

"I'm still here Rick, I just need this." He didn't wait for Rick's reply, he could see Em nervously rubbing her elbow as she tried to have a conversation with Glenn. He sped up to walk next to her. "Good job." Beth praised him. "Yeah, not half bad, little brother. There's hope for you yet."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Em was relieved when Daryl caught up to her and Glenn. They had been making very awkward small talk. She'd asked him to call her Em and mentioned her home schooling and that's about when their conversation fell apart, their life and interests before and after the dead began rising couldn't have been more different. She was beginning to wonder if Daryl would be the only person she could relate to, ever.

Her relief was short lived. Rick grabbed her elbow gently.

"Meryl could I speak with you please?" Em looked at Daryl quickly.

"I'll go with you if ya want." He gave her a small reassuring smile.

Rick did not look quite as pleased with the offer, so she asked

"Am I in trouble?"

"No." Daryl answered for Rick.

Rick gave him a slightly annoyed look. Glenn's eyes were darting back and forth between the two men nervously. Em took a deep breath, she wanted Daryl to come with her, but she could sense there was a bit of tension between them about it. If she wanted to be part of the group she would have to get use to interacting with all of them. Rick was the leader and Daryl's friend, she'd tried to take care of him a little but Daryl had quickly taken all her attention. This was as good a time as any to get to know him better and ease any uncertainty he had about her. She definitely needed this group much more than they needed her…except Daryl….maybe.

"It's OK Daryl, I'll talk to Rick alone….if that's what you want." She gave her only friend a smile she hoped was as reassuring as the one he gave her.

Rick seemed pleased with her answer, "Yes, I would like that."

Daryl nodded to her, giving Rick a parting look that Em could not read and he walked off with Glenn. Em was watching him walk away when Rick cleared his throat.

"I won't keep you long." He gave her a half smile. Em blushed, she must look pathetic, unable to be on her own for even a second without Daryl.

"What can I help you with Rick?" she asked

"Just wanted to talk to you about Daryl and this group."

She nodded at him to go on.

"We've all been through a lot, trusting people doesn't come as easy as it used to." He gave her a hard stare. Em swallowed, Rick could be extremely intimidating.

"What is going on with you and Daryl?" they'd stopped walking.

"We're friends….I think…I mean, I consider him my friend." Her voice sounded small to her ears but she couldn't help it, it seemed that Rick had grown four feet in the last few seconds.

"What do you want from him?" his intensity didn't let up.

"Nothing! Well no, not nothing, I would like to learn from him and I enjoy talking to him and…."

"That's just it," Rick interrupted her. "Daryl takes some getting used to, he doesn't just make friends, not right off the bat, like the two of you, so I ask myself, what's her game? How's she doing it?" he tilted his head and squinted his eyes at her, almost as if he was searching for the answer in her face. He put his hands on his hips, waiting for a reply.

"I don't know." She was getting a little offended, she hadn't done anything but be kind to these people. "Daryl has been nothing but nice to me, why wouldn't I enjoy his company? What kind of game would I play?" she was innocent enough to not catch exactly what he was implying but smart enough to know he was getting at something unpleasant.

"You're a pretty girl, Daryl's lost people, he's vulnerable, lonely. A smart girl could use that to find a way in. If that's it, you'd do better to just be honest with us. You don't need to do that."

"Use that? Use him?" did Rick just call her pretty and smart? What should have been a compliment was more like an insult.

"Yes, USE." Rick's eyes bore into her. The realization of what he meant finally dawned on her. It should have been funny, he really didn't know how ignorant of those things she was.

Em's eyes opened wide, she opened her mouth to protest when the image of Daryl kissing her in the woods came flashing into her mind, she closed her mouth feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"That! That right there! What is that?" Rick jumped on her obvious discomfort.

"He did kiss me in the woods…but…it wasn't…. it was just a small, I'm not…"she was babbling, she knew the kiss was nothing, not to Daryl, it had been innocent and quick. It would always be her first kiss but Daryl was very handsome, she was sure it wasn't anything new or special to him and he hadn't acted like it was anything more than what it was since then.

"Kiss?" Rick was confused, she was this flustered over a kiss.

"Yeah, a kiss." Daryl's hard voice came from behind them. "Em could you give us a minute?"

Em was looking at the ground, embarrassed that Daryl had caught her talking about something so private. What if he thought she was making a big deal about it, he might be uncomfortable around her now. She twisted her hands together and simply nodded, not trusting her voice.

Daryl waited till she walked away, Em looked like she wanted to melt into the ground. "That's as cherry as you can get, baby brother. Think she's taken your crown Blue Eyes." Merle sounded serious for once. "Poor girl, how embarrassing." Beth sympathized. He nodded in agreement with both of them watching Em make her way to the group. They had stopped by a river for the night. He'd just come back to let Rick know when he'd heard Em's bumbling admission of a kiss.

Any other time Daryl might have thought the girl was bragging or gossiping, but he knew Em wasn't like that and he knew where Rick's mindset was at the moment.

"Look Daryl," Daryl held up his hand, stopping Rick's explanation.

"You're a great leader Rick." He looked his friend in the eye. "I'd follow you to hell…I have followed you to hell. I respect you but I'm gonna tell you this once." He rubbed his face, hating this conversation. "If I were to mess around with that girl…it be me who'd be takin' advantage."

Rick kept his hands on his hips, taking in what Daryl was telling him. He nodded "Ok and you're sure about that?"

"We've taken in Noah…Abraham….Rosita…Eugene….Gabriel…Tara…" Daryl shook his head at him, "Why's Em so hard?"

Rick looked down at the ground, his brow furled, he was terrible at this, the communication part. Hell, Daryl was doing a better job of it. He rubbed his eyes.

"You're right, it isn't …uh…Em I'm concerned about. It's you. You've been off and I'm not one to judge, and I'm not judging"

Daryl nodded his head once, waiting to see if Merle or Beth had anything to add, they didn't. He wasn't ready to spill his secret to Rick yet and Em apparently hadn't said anything about it. He took a deep breath.

"A few days ago you had more to worry about." He confessed, strangely a few days ago he wasn't hearing voices in his head, but he was weaker then, less apt to take care of himself.

"Em gives me something to concentrate on, I can talk to her about Beth," Rick looked like he was about to speak, "and Merle." Daryl continued. Rick scratched his eyebrow.

"You can talk to us." He offered.

"No, I can't."

"I'm sorry about that."

Daryl looked off into the woods, "I ain't never pretended Merle was a saint, but he was my brother and I know what he went through to make him like he was. He coped the best way he knew how, Em don't have your biased. She can just listen and…she's a lot more like Beth than you know." He was tired, it felt like he'd talked more today than he'd had his whole life. "Yep, enough with this bullshit, I don't give a fuck what Officer friendly thinks about me. Don't you go spilling your guts about me to this asshole." Merle was still calm and serious.

"Merle wouldn't want you knowin' shit about him anyway." he added.

Rick could understand needing someone to lean on, he did it to Daryl all the time. He couldn't control everything in the group, he couldn't save them all and make every decision for them. At some point he would have to let go of some things and let the weight be shifted to someone else's shoulders. Daryl had chosen Em and if there was anyone else's opinion he trusted it was Daryl's. He put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"You're right, I don't know, but if this is what you need, I'll stop worrying and trust you and her. Whatever happens between you isn't my business, but Daryl, just so you know, it wouldn't be taking advantage of her, she'd be lucky to have you."

Daryl sniffed out a laugh, shaking his head. Rick smiled, they were back on track, he felt lighter already.

Daryl waked back to camp with Rick by his side, Em was sitting next to Maggie and Glenn quietly watching the low burning fire. Daryl sat beside her giving her a small smile when she glanced up nervously.

"Look Em about what happened in the woods." He noticed her immediately tense and wrap her arms around her knees. Her cheeks bright pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say anything." She refused to look at him.

"Don't worry, it's fine." He looked away from her, "Ricks fine now too." He finished lamely. "Jesus, brother. Where's your scrots boy?" Merle actually sounded sad. "Shhhh, come on Merle, he needs a break." Beth almost whispered. _I didn't know what to say anyway. What am I supposed to say? _He got silence in return and for once he didn't want it.

**Note: I don't know if this should go romantic. I'll feel out how they handle his grief on the mid-season premier and decide from there I guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Looks like Tyreese and my Daryl have more in common than I thought. I did say I would go along with the show somewhat so here it goes. I decided to go from Emily's POV on this one.**

**OK I messed up and called Em, Emily from one of my other stories. I think I got them all, sorry for the mistake.**

Chapter 8

They were waiting on the side of the road anxiously when Rick showed up, one look at Rick's face and Em knew it was bad. She turned to look at Daryl and her heart stuttered a beat, he looked defeated. Em swallowed, this was the first death aside from her grandparents she'd had to deal with.

They dragged Tyreese's body from the vehicle and laid him on the ground as gently as possible. Sasha's body was jerking with silent sobs. Em looked at the bloody stump that use to be Tyreese's arm and brought her hand to her mouth. This world was hell, she knew it now, it was hell on earth. Daryl jerked her hand away from her mouth.

"Don't cry." He snarled at her in a low voice so nobody else could hear. Em turned to look at him but he was facing the body of their friend. She held back her tears, getting the distinct feeling that Daryl was angry not only at Tyreese's death but at her too.

Gabriel gave the ceremony and it was a beautiful send off, all things considering. Daryl walked off immediately after it was done. Em watched him walk away for a few seconds before choosing to follow him, she hadn't taken three steps before a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned and found herself looking straight into Rick's denim blue eyes.

"Might want to give him a minute." He told her tiredly. She shook her head at him, he gave her a sad half smile before letting go of her arm and picking up the shovel again. Em began walking after Daryl again, she didn't try to catch up, if she was honest with herself she was a bit afraid. She stopped suddenly when she entered a clearing and found Daryl staring right at her.

"I told Rick Ty was useless except for takin' care of Judith. I know Ty heard me." He began pacing in front of her. Em didn't know how to respond to that so she stayed silent. "Didn't want to have ta kill no one. A good guy."

When she didn't answer he looked back at her and sniffed a laugh. "Another good guy fuckin' dead. Good people don't fuckin' live. He made a plan ya know." He waved his hands around angrily. "To get Beth and Carol back to us safe." Em didn't really know the whole story but she didn't ask him any questions, her gut told her he needed to vent without interruption.

"It woulda worked too, but good people don't fuckin' live. Beth was always gonna die and Ty was always gonna die, Hershel." He stopped his pacing and stomped over to her.

"Judith is gonna die." He was in her face now breathing heavily through his nose. She fought the urge to run from him. "You're gonna die Em." His lip curled up as he spoke. Em took a deep breath,

"If I die then I die. I will be with my family. I…" Daryl stepped away from her suddenly.

"You think your gonna go to heaven or some shit!" he shouted. "Look around Em! Ain't no God here! There ain't nothin'!" He started pacing again, shaking his head and mumbling. Em knew he was hearing his brother and Beth again, maybe Tyreese had joined the party. She didn't know how to help him with this.

"Yes, yes you're right, no, no you got a bullet in your fuckin' head what the hell do you know. He chose to die it didn't just happen, tell her Merle." Daryl was chattering away as he paced back and forth across the clearing. She did the only other thing she could think of, she stepped into his path and hugged him hard.

Daryl stopped talking and froze in her arms, it took a minute before he reacted to her, he brought his arms around her body and squeezed. Em fought back the panic, she felt sure he would break a few ribs if he held on any tighter.

"Merle's right Em, you can't be a good girl no more." He rubbed his face in her hair, undoubtedly fighting off what was being said in his head.

"What do you mean by that Daryl?" He squeezed her tighter, before letting go.

"I'ma teach you to kill and you're gonna do it and you're not gonna buy into this kumbaya bull shit. Everyone that thought they could compromise, that thought they was good people still out there is dead. Ain't no more good people."

"You said you thought I was a good person. Is that true?"

Daryl leaned away from her, a cautious look in his eyes. He nodded once.

"Then there are good people left. Your friends were right." She tried to be strong as she stared back at him.

He got in her face again, pointing his finger right at her chest. "NO! Get that shit outta yer head now!"

"Daryl." Ricks voice brought them out of their staring contest. Em sighed in relief, she was definitely losing.

"What." He kept his eyes on Em.

"We need you to look at the van, having trouble with it. I'll take care of Em."

"No, she's coming with me, she should learn about engines too." He grabbed her by the upper arm and began pulling her back through the woods. Rick stepped in front of him, looking just as on edge as Daryl.

"I need to talk to her." Daryl shook his head. "I can protect her, you know that better than most." He tilted his head, Em watched a quite exchange pass between friends. Daryl let go of her roughly.

"If it goes there…..go there." Was all he said before disappearing into the forest.

Rick made sure he was gone before turning back to Em. "How long has he been talking to himself?"

"Since I've known him, he's talking to Merle and Beth."

"You should have said something."

"It wasn't my story to tell."

Rick rubbed his face, "I use to see my dead wife, I ain't judging him, but those…." He lifted his hand up weakly before dropping it down, "hallucinations, made me act erratic. It isn't safe."

"I'll take my chances, I'll help. I can't fight yet…but …I can alert him to real danger."

"What if he turns on you….I turned on a few friends." He admitted.

"I'll still take my chances."

"Well alright." He gave her another tired smile. "Whatever this is between you and Daryl, I'm glad he has you." he looked down at his feet, letting out a long breath.

"Rick."

"Yeah."

"I'm here for you too, if you need to talk. If there's one thing I know I'm good at, it's listening."

He looked away from her, his hands on his hips, he nodded his head and looked back at her. "I appreciate that. Help Daryl and you help me, he's more than a friend, he's family, he's my brother."

"For what it's worth Rick, I think Daryl and this group are lucky to have you as their leader."

He gave her a real smile and patted her shoulder "Thank you, come on, time to head back."

He let her go ahead of him and Emily smiled, when Rick made a promise he kept it, he would get her back to Daryl safe. Rick was a good man, Daryl was surrounded by really good people, he just lost sight of it for the moment, but she would help him see it again.

**Note: I don't mean to imply Daryl thinks he's surrounded by bastards, he just sees most of the "tougher" survivors as he views himself. He keeps trying to hold on to his humanity and hope but it keeps slipping away, like with Beth. I think he half admires and half hates the people that hold on to theirs no matter the cost, but the fact that they keep dying scares the crap out of him in regards to Em.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said I wasn't going to touch on Carol and Daryl but the more I write this the more I realize they would have to interact at some point, so I decided to just deal with it. It won't be much but it will happen from time to time if necessary.**

Chapter 9

Daryl had his head in the engine of the van, they'd just gotten these vehicles a few days ago and it was problem after problem, he didn't know how long they would last and even if they did, they didn't have much gas. He sighed heavily and looked around for Em and Rick again. "Shouldn'ta left her with officer friendly." Merle told him yet again, Daryl shook his head. "She'll be fine, you know Rick can take care of her."

"Don't you two ever shut up?" he muttered into the motor.

"Daryl." Carol's voice floated under the hood of the van to him. He straightened up, he'd avoided Carol lately, she dragged up too many memories and Merle and Beth had a lot of opinions about her. The chattering in his head was constant but with people he knew well it was almost unbearable. He only dealt with Rick because he had too. He begged his mind to be silent and was surprised when his two constant companions agreed.

He gave her a small nod.

"Haven't talked in a while." She tried to catch his eye as he searched the wood line for Rick and Em again. He nodded his acknowledgement again.

"You and Meryl have gotten close." She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She felt like she was losing one of her closest friends and allies.

"Call her Em."

"No room for the rest of us now?" For once she couldn't read the look he was giving her.

"Ain't that, just," He looked up as he saw Em come through the tree line, Rick right behind her. Relief washed through him and he forgot the conversation he was just having.

"Em," he motioned for her to join them.

Carol watched the girl approach, so Daryl was going to teach her about engines too. The young woman had somehow become his personal project.

"If you're going to learn about this sort of stuff, Daryl's the best." She told the girl who'd just stopped beside her. "Em" only gave her a simple nod. Carol studied the girl, she was attractive, quiet, she didn't give off any warning signs, but going out of the way to help people hadn't been working out for them lately. She realized she'd been staring and looked away toward Daryl. While she'd been studying Em, he'd been studying her. She gave him a small closed lipped smile.

"I'll leave you two, to it then." Walking away she felt unfulfilled. She would need to try and talk to Daryl again, he was pulling away, just like he'd done back at the farm after Sofia, only this time he was taking someone with him. She wondered what it was about Em, she was attractive but Daryl never seemed to care about such things before. No, she decided, it had to be something else. She only hoped it wasn't her friends undoing.

**Short chapter, mostly set up, I want to deal with this issue fairly. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**My plan was to update after every episode but I wanted to get this part out without influence from the coming episode. I quoted some lines directly from The Walking Dead so of course I do not own those lines or any characters from the show, just my OC and plot.**

Daryl watched Carol walk away, he sighed deeply, he knew he should be grateful his friends cared enough to watch out for him but he needed a break, maybe a long break. He reached out and touched Em's elbow briefly, needed her to ground him. Every time he spoke to the group he felt like he was spiraling into the past and he was trying to look to the future.

"What did Rick want?"

Em hesitated and it put him on edge. "What Em?"

"He knows about Merle and Beth."

"You told him!" he felt betrayed, betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust with his secret.

She shook her head violently back and forth, "No! No, I didn't…he..uh…well, he heard in the woods."

"What do you mean he heard, y'all can't hear them?" he was angry and confused.

"No, but, Daryl you were talking out loud. Your side of the conversation doesn't stay inside your head always. It's easy to see your hearing things."

Daryl's shoulders slumped. "So he thinks I'm crazy, doesn't trust me."

"Not exactly. He's worried, he said that he went through something similar and he's afraid this will affect how you see things and put you in danger."

"Put the group in danger, you mean."

"He didn't mention the group, he only mentioned you. I told him I would be there for you, I wouldn't let anything sneak up on you if I could help it. It made him feel better, to know I will help. Nothings really changed."

"Yeah, except now your my babysitter right!" he spat. "I thought you were helping but I'm getting worse."

"Daryl please, you just went through another trauma. Please give yourself a break and I'm NOT your babysitter, we both know I need you way more than you need me. This is just my way of giving back just a little of what you give me."

Daryl couldn't deal with this all right now, he threw down the tool he'd been using and began walking away, back into his beloved woods, muttering curses and pushing tree branches violently out of the way.

"Are you going to follow him?" Carol asked from behind her.

"Yes, but I think he needs a minute. He's leaving a hell of a track for me to follow, I'll find him." Em was surprised at how confident she was in her tracking abilities, Daryl was a damn good teacher.

"I can go if you want." The older woman offered.

"No, I'm the one he's upset at. I need to fix it."

The woman gave her a strange look.

"I'm usually the Daryl whisperer around here." She said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Em laughed a little, "The Daryl whisperer," she looked off into the woods then shook her head. "Thank you but I'm the one that needs to do this, besides we've been doing OK up until now. A real friend doesn't hand off responsibility because the going gets tough." She looked back at Carol. "At least that's what my grandmother used to say."

Carol nodded and walked away. Em watched her go, she'd said she was the Daryl whisperer, but she hadn't seen Daryl say more than a couple of words to her. Had she been selfishly keeping her friend to herself? She blew out a big breath, one more thing Daryl and her needed to hash out, she began following Daryl's winding path through the woods.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Daryl stomped his way through the forest making sure he hit every branch in his way, his arms were covered in scratches and cuts by the time he stopped to take a breath. "Done with yer hissy fit little brother?"

"Just shut up!" He yelled gripping his hair in his hands. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Is that what you really want Daryl?" Beth's voice was sad and low, almost a whisper. "We can go if you want."

Daryl let himself fall onto his butt, defeated. "No." he admitted. "I'm not ready." A soft sigh was Beth's only answer. "Better apologize to cutie pie then, or you're gonna have to talk to them other assholes Darylina, or worse you end up aaaalllllll alone. Ain't that what you're really afraid of, the last man standin', baby brother with no one to look out for, no one to tell him he's worth somethin'."

"Fuck you Merle, I ain't afraid of nothin'." He brought up his knee to stand when a motion caught his eye. Em came out from between the trees.

"Daryl, can we talk? Or are you still angry with me?"

"There you go Daryl, you gonna blame her for your own damn decision?" Merle's voice was taunting but Daryl could sense the seriousness behind it. _Since when do you give a damn if a woman is happy or not Merle? _"Death puts things into perspective bro." this time his voice was stone cold sober. "For once your brother and I agree." He closed his eyes, Beth's voice sounded so real, they both sounded so real, how could it be all in his head. He pushed himself off of the ground getting up slowly.

"I ain't mad. We can talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm experimenting with following the shows SL, so there are direct quotes from Them and this chapter follows that plot. I'm not sure if I like doing things this way so I may wander off in the future. Please enjoy :-)**

Chapter 11

Daryl stood up and slung his bow over his shoulder. _So what the hell am I supposed to say? _"Asking the wrong man, Daryl." He rubbed his hand over his face _Fuckin' useless bastard _"Be honest Daryl." He nodded at Beth's advice, shoulda asked her to begin with. Em was standing in front of him shifting nervously. He hadn't seen her act that way towards him since the first night he met her.

"I'm sorry Daryl. I've made a mess of everything. Maybe you're right, I'm not helping, I should step aside and let one of your friends help. I don't blame you for not wanting me around anymore, Carol would probably do better.."

"Naw, I didn't say that." He looked away, he was no good at this. "Didn't say for you not to be around."

"Your friends know you better, I." she threw up her hands, "I don't know."

"So you're ditchin' me? That it?" he automatically went into defense mode. "Things get a little too tough and yer jumpin' ship?" he walked around her angry and hurt. "Easy there, don't wanna spook er." His brother was amused. "Not funny Merle." Beth wasn't amused she was angry. "Easy woman, she ain't goin' no where." At least Merle sounded sure.

"I don't want to jump ship Daryl." Em leaned forward reached out her hands toward him pleadingly. Daryl froze. "I just don't want to be the thing standing in your way. I know your friends miss you." She took a small unsure step toward him, when he didn't move she reached out and gripped his hand in hers.

"You are not under obligation to me. I'll understand if you don't want to continue teaching me, it takes a lot of your time and energy and you have to take care of yourself. I had thought I was helping you but your right I'm not. I'm taking all your time and not giving anything in return" She was staring down at their entwined hands.

Daryl was griping her hand tightly both their fingers white from the pressure. She didn't look up at him, scared that she was about to lose her only friend and companion.

"Yer helpin'," he swallowed, not willing to tell her the real reason the voices were staying. "I ain't the easiest ta get along with. Ain't nothin' gotta change." He let go of her hand. "Come on got work ta do."

Em nodded and followed him, he was wrong, things were different between them, a wall was there, where there wasn't one before.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Daryl had managed to fix the van, but they still ended up walking, they'd run out of gas. Em thought she'd known starvation before, but she was wrong. They were beaten down, hungry, thirsty and just plain exhausted. Daryl and her hadn't talked much after their conversation in the woods, even when they went off with Sasha and Maggie to look for water. They'd come up short, the entire group had, it hadn't rained in so long. Rick was trying to keep the group together, keep them focused but it was rough going. Daryl offered to go off on in search of food and water again, before Em could offer to go with him Carol was by his side. He glanced at her before walking off into the woods.

She walked with the group feeling defeated and tired. Despite what Daryl had said, she'd lost him. He was as distant to her now as everyone else was.

There was a herd following them, Rick had said they would take care of it when the time was right. Apparently, the time was now. Em stood nervously by as the group made a plan to take care of the walkers. One by one they took their positions, Em searched the tree line for Daryl, her stomach churning when she was disappointed again.

The plan was almost immediately shot to hell when Sasha decided to break ranks. She watched as her tired companions began fighting the dead. As far as she knew, she was the only member of the group to not have killed a walker. She gripped her crowbar, muttering prayers for those in the battle and herself. It was more intense than she could have ever dreamed, the dead seemed to come from all directions at once, she stood protectively in front of Carl and Judith. Her heart leapt to her throat as she saw Rick almost get bit. She shifted to keep the sight from Carl. Daryl finally arrived, just in time to help Rick. She let out a relieved breath. They were done, all the dead had been put down and she allowed herself a smile. She was just about to turn and check on Carl and Judith when a clammy wet hand gripped her shoulder. She jerked away, coming face to face with tall dead man. The group she'd been standing with had already moved forward, eager to check on their loved ones, she was alone with this dead thing.

Her mouth gaped open in an effort to scream, nothing came out, she took a couple of stumbling steps back and lost her footing. The thing pounced on her, she instinctively swung the crowbar, hitting it head. It's skull cracked opened and the body slumped down to the ground next to her. She searched around for more of the dead, her chest heaving. She didn't hear the pounding of footsteps until they were right on her, she turned in terror as a pair of strong hands yanked her up from the ground.

"Did it get ya?! Are you bit?" Daryl was screaming in her face, someone else reached for her and he angrily swatted their hands away. "Are you bit Em?!"

"N..N..No." she stuttered. "No!" she pushed his roaming hands away. "I killed it." Her body started to shake. "I killed him."

Daryl stopped searching her body for wounds. "Ya had to, won't be the last. This is it now Em, I told you, ya gotta get tough." She took a step toward him, needing comfort but stopped as she saw the group behind him. He'd only ever hugged her when they were alone, he might not appreciate her hugging him in front of everyone. She wrapped her arms around herself instead and jerked her head in a half assed nod.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

They were walking again always walking. Daryl glanced at Em, he wouldn't leave her again, her face was blank, but her arms were still wrapped tightly around her middle. "So hug her." Beth sounded exasperated. "I'm with Blondie." Merle agreed. _She don't want me to, she pushed me away. _"Aw hell brother woman don't know they own mind half tha time." "I can't believe it but I'm agreeing with him….in this case. She was scared Daryl." _NO! I ain't forcin' myself on her. Fuck off. _His lip twitched angrily.

They settled beneath a tree to rest a bit. He sat next to Em but left a wide gap between them. She stared silently into the fire. The sound of growls brought him to attention, he grasped Beth's knife, the one Carol had given him earlier, ready for battle. The battle never came, Sasha took care of the pack of dogs that had just stepped onto the road before the damn things could even twitch towards them. Rick stood up and began breaking branches in half. "Looks like dogs on the menu brother, Korea should be happy." Merle snickered.

They cooked the meat over the fire, nobody hesitated to eat it, not even Em.

Then they were walking again. Em hadn't said a word to him since she'd gotten attacked. Glenn offered her water, she declined, he offered it to Daryl, he shook his head.

Glenn let his hand fall in frustration, "We can make it together, but we can only make it together." He walked off dejected.

"Tell them I went lookin' for water." He told Abraham. "Come on." He grabbed Em's upper arm, gently leading her into the woods again.

The tension was thick between them. They came up to a barn and Daryl sat himself under a nearby tree, relieved when Em followed his example and sat next to him. He brought out his last few cigarettes, offering Em one, she shook her head, no. He lit one inhaling deeply a few times before putting it out on his hand.

"No!" Em slapped the butt away from his hand, stomping it out with her foot.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes wide with shock.

Daryl didn't answer, he began to cry. "Aw hell ya pussy." _Shut up! Merle! _"Shut up! Merle!" Beth echoed. He hung his head down letting the tears fall. Em threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Daryl what's happening." She couldn't keep her own tears from falling, she'd been holding back since her attack, for fear of upsetting him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gripping her to him so tightly she was dragged onto his lap.

"I don't want them to go, Merle and Beth." He mumbled into her neck.

"I hate that I killed something, I don't care that it wanted to eat me." She mumbled back.

"We're fucked up." He wiped his face and nose on her shirt.

"Yeah." She laughed a little at his gross gesture, he was almost like a child sometimes.

Daryl leaned his forehead against her shoulder. It felt good to get it all out, and Em was comforting and easy to talk to as always. "Getting pretty cozy there." A smug voice pointed out. Daryl suddenly became self-aware. This was the closest he'd been to a woman in longer than he could remember. He thought of how Beth had hugged him, how he'd carried her around more than once, but Em was on his lap, his face was pressed up against her, his arms wrapped around her, nearly every inch of them touching. The second after his mind became aware of their closeness, his body did too. He felt himself harden against the back of her thigh and panicked. He shoved her away from him violently and jumped up.

"oooofff" Em landed on her back.

Daryl looked around anxiously "I …uh…I heard something." He tried to cover, pulling out his knife to sell the lie. "Smooth, little brother." Merle didn't bother sounding mad.

Em didn't look like she bought it, giving him a strange look before she began getting up. Daryl moved forward awkwardly to help but she was already standing, brushing off the dirt from her butt and thighs.

"Should we head back?" she asked. He nodded, trying to keep the humiliating bulge hidden from view, with his crossbow.

She stopped short after a few steps and turned around almost causing him to ram right into her.

"Are we good now Daryl? Are we still friends?" he could see the desperation in her eyes, after nearly a year alone, he guessed that even a Dixon was a welcomed companion.

"Yeah." He croaked out. _If I don't screw it up._

Em smiled and began walking again. She hadn't felt his erection, she knew he was lying about the noise and she knew he'd been embarrassed and nervous about something, but figured it was the crying. From the little she knew of men, they didn't like to cry. A man like Daryl might think it was a sign of weakness. She'd make sure not to mention it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Em's mouth felt like sandpaper, the jugs of water taunting her from their spot on the road. The note said they were from a friend, maybe she could try one out, she was easily the most expendable. Daryl grabbed her wrist, almost as if he'd read her mind.

Daryl grabbed hold of Em not because he guessed her thoughts, but because Merle had. He'd been too wrapped up in his own depressed and humiliated thoughts to notice the way she was looking at those bottles. He finally took the time to glance at everyone else and to listen to the conversation going on around him. Eugene was the one that made the move to take a drink, Daryl didn't much care if he wanted to offer himself up as a tester, but Abraham didn't let him get that far.

Em could hardly believe it when the sky let loose a giant rain storm. She looked up at the cloudy sky, her body soaking up the rain drops thirstily. She turned to look at Daryl only to find him staring off at the road, oblivious to the blessing they'd just received. She looked around at the rest of the group, Maggie and Sasha wore the same look as Daryl, and Em wondered if they half hoped to die.

Daryl wasn't wishing to die, he was listening. Beth was singing a soft song about the rain, he didn't think she knew she was singing out loud. He listened to the haunting melody and even Merle stayed silent, but the moment wasn't meant to last long, a storm was moving in, a bad one.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Daryl was pacing in front of the barn door, Em sitting on an overturned bucket watching him move back and forth. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, exhaustion took over immediately and she must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew she was awoken by the sound of people running by her. Most of the group was fighting to keep the barn doors closed, from walkers or the storm she couldn't tell, but Daryl was in the middle his face strained with effort. Em ran to him, pushing against his back to help, from under his arm she could see glimpses of the dead that were trying to make their way in. Daryl tried to push her away, indicating quickly that she should get away, she only shook her head and pushed harder.

The storm finally ended, sweeping the bodies of their pursuers away with it. Daryl was cleaning a music box, he refused to sleep. Em had tried to stay up with him but had lost the battle about an hour ago. He caught sight of Maggie stirring, she was getting ready to wake up. She'd been livelier the last couple of days and that was good, Beth wouldn't have wanted her to just give up. He gave her the music box when she sat next to him, let her know he thought Beth was tough, it was all he could really offer her. Beth said nothing, it was silent. He watched Maggie and Sasha head outside and went to lay down next to Em. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder _Nothin' Merel? Ain't gonna tell me ta go for it? Ain't gonna tell me not ta screw it up? _Silence. He let his hand drop back down onto his chest. She wouldn't want him pawing at her as she slept. Truth was, he didn't really know what he wanted from her right now. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy having his mind to himself for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Follows The Distance so *Spoiler Warning* I would like to hear from you. Do you want this to get romantic or stay friends only? Please read and review. Thanks! :-)**

Chapter 13

The peace of the morning was broken when Maggie and Sasha brought a stranger into their barn. The man's name was Aaron, to Em he seemed like a nice guy. Daryl hadn't said anything to her after pushing her behind Rick and going to frisk the man. For a guy that kept claiming she needed to toughen up he went out of his way to coddle her. She stayed out of the way as best she could, following the lead of the more docile members of the group. Daryl's eyes were darting between her, Rick and the stranger.

The air in the barn was thick with tension and Rick's face wore an expression that scared the living hell out of her, not even the baby in his arms could take away from the menacing picture he painted. As Aaron talked, Em listened, what he proposed sounded good, a place to stay, safety. Rick didn't lose the hostility in his stance and Daryl's head jerked to the side occasionally. Em knew that meant someone was talking to him. Then Rick shocked her by punching the poor man, knocking him unconscious. Everyone moved without having to be told and Aaron was tied up. Michonne and Maggie seemed to be the only two other people willing to give the man a chance. Em tried to step toward the man as Daryl sat him on the ground against a pillar, but her friend pushed her back, shaking his head.

A plan was formed, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Rosita and Abraham went to find the cars Aaron claimed he left out on the road, the rest of them spread out around the barn to keep watch against possible attackers. Daryl gripped her hand taking her with him. Rick stayed with Aaron and Judith.

"He seems nice." Daryl didn't answer her. "That was brave of him, walking into the barn with all of us like that."

"Brave or he has a damn army waitin' out here to back him up."

"What do Merle and Beth say?" she didn't know why she asked, it was rude.

"They ain't no damn help. Merle ain't never trusted anyone in his life and Beth…she's like you."

Em stayed silent, what did it matter what she thought anyway, she looked out into the forest. It was quiet, no sign of anyone or anything. She looked back at Daryl, he was staring at her.

"This place, if it's real, you could make friends, wouldn' have to be stuck with me all the damn time."

Em gave him a confused looked. "I don't think I'm the one that's stuck." She looked away. "I've never been any good at making friends."

Daryl nodded. "Me neither."

The others had brought back food. The guy's story checked out so far. "Told ya little brother, guys a fairy ain't gonna do nothin'." He let his leg fall slightly so that it was touching Em's. _Gay don't translate ta nice. _"Yeah, why didn'cha tell your girl tha truth. You're tha one that don' trust him." _She ain't my girl. Where's Beth? _"I ain't her keeper, maybe she had shit ta do." Merle laughed at his tasteless joke. _We need to try this, can't keep on. _"But you don't want ta go do ya. Can't blame ya, Woodbury weren't no good for me, even savage as it was, Dixon's and civility ain't the greatest mix."

He looked at Em she was staring at Rick, he looked at their leader and tried to pay attention. Michonne was clearly for going, she was downright defiant. Then Rick asked and he answered. "This barn smells like horse shit." It wasn't a vote for or against, his heart wasn't completely in it. Em shifted closer to him.

They had lost their friends, again. The road was filled with walkers, they couldn't follow. They were driving the RV through a back road when they saw the flare go up.

"Did you see that?" Maggie was up and at the front window. "Aaron had a flare, that could be them."

The hope in her voice was heartbreaking. Daryl closed his heart, the last time he hoped had gone so wrong. Em grabbed his hand discreetly. He considered pulling away, unwilling to allow any chink in the armor. He twitched slightly, "Don't Daryl." He relaxed, Beth was back.

They didn't find their group but they found Aarons companion. "Told ya he was a fag." Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother. He waited outside the building and Em insisted on waiting with him. He didn't want to hope, he didn't dare hope. Rick, Michonne and Glenn were three of the most important people in the world to him, if he lost them again. He shook his head at the thought.

He finally heard it, the whistle. They were back. He breathed out a sigh of relief and whistled back. Em stood up from her seat on the ground a large grin on her face. The reunion was quick and understated, how Glenn and Maggie could separate he didn't understand, where he went Em went. "And she ain't yer woman?" _Shut up._

Whatever else they were Aaron and Eric were clearly in love. Aaron was ready to fight Rick to stay with his companion. He could sympathize, he wouldn't let a stranger separate him from his family either, but Daryl didn't get involved, he didn't like going against Rick, their leader had done them good. It seemed he was one of the few to feel that way. Glenn was the next of his friends to argue with Rick and to his credit Rick listened. That was what made Rick a great leader to Daryl, he listened he gave his group a voice, he wasn't run by ego. "He's alright, I guess." Merle coincided. Beth gave a small laugh.

It was decided, they'd go to the community. In the morning they'd head to Alexandria. He slept closer to Em, letting his back touch hers. They hadn't slept more than a few feet apart since they met, he didn't know what to expect once they made it to Aaron's community.

The ride to Alexandrea was a long one, not in miles but in everything else. Daryl was nervous, she thought maybe it was the possible danger, but it felt like something else. She leaned in and whispered to him,

"If it's safe, will you still teach me, Daryl." He just blinked at her, "I mean, I would still like to learn things." she looked down at her hands, feeling stupid.

"ye..ughm..yeah," he croaked out.

"Thanks, I'll find some way to pay you back. It might be easier here."

Daryl only shook his head at her. She looked out at the road feeling silly and nervous. They were going to a community, a community would be full of people, she should be happier but she was only worried that Daryl would forget about her once he found a better way to spend his time. He wouldn't have to protect her anymore, whatever mission he'd given himself with regards to her would be over. That scared her.

Daryl was thinking the same thoughts only in reverse. It would be easier for her to see the redneck white trash he was, in a community. In the prison he had a purpose, he was a bit of a leader, now he was just Daryl Dixon again, he'd have to adapt to a whole bunch of new people, he wasn't sure he could do it


	14. Chapter 14

***Spoilers for "Remember". I will post the next chapter covering the rest of "Remember" by Friday *crosses fingers***

Chapter 14

"We brought dinner." Daryl grunted out holding the possum he'd just shot by the tail. Em snorted softly, apparently she was the only one that found him funny. The man at the gates looked at Daryl like he had two heads, Daryl glared back. Rick was still on edge and he was too, he already felt like an outsider.

Em was still sticking close to him and he was happy about that. Merle and Beth had both decided to abandon him for the moment and Em being around helped ground him. One by one they each began going in to see this Deanne person for their "interviews", he bristled at that. He'd never begged anyone for anything in his life and he wasn't going to start now. There was no way he'd change a speck of who he was to impress this woman.

When it was Em's turn she looked at him, the asshole that eyed him earlier called her again but Em didn't move. He wiped his brow with his forearm, nodding quickly and motioned for her to go ahead, he followed her into the house.

"Hello," an older woman greeted them. "I prefer to interview one on one." Her eyes shifting back and forth between Em and him. Em stepped closer and a little behind him.

"You can do us together." He growled out, he jerked his chin at Em for her to sit down. She hesitated a moment then sat in front of the camera.

"I'm Deanne Munroe." The woman kept her tone light but the smile she gave them didn't reach her eyes.

Em looked at him again, waiting to see if he was going to respond. When he didn't, she answered for them.

"I'm Meryl, but everyone calls me Em, an he's," she looked up at him again, "he's Daryl Dixon."

"You two are married?"

Daryl ignored the question, looking around the room, he'd never been in a house like this. He didn't belong in a house like this. Em answered for them again.

"No." she didn't elaborate and he liked that.

"Ok," Deanne looked up at him. "You're welcome to sit Daryl, I won't bite."

"Yeah, I'm alright." He kept looking around.

"Daryl, Do you want to be here?"

"Got a boy and a baby, they deserve a roof." he looked at Em _she deserves a roof_ "I guess." He finished.

Deanne gave him a strange look. "How about you Em?"

"I'll go where Daryl and my friends go." The woman looked between them again, her brows scrunched up in thought.

"What did you do before Em?" Em squirmed in her seat and Daryl knew she was uncomfortable.

"What's it matter what she did? You writing a book?" he barked at the lady. Deanne didn't answer for a moment, then she took a deep breath.

"Everyone here has a job, I'd like to place you somewhere you'd be comfortable."

"I didn't do anything. I can sew, cook, crochet, and quilt. I can do things a housewife would do, I guess."

"Is that what you were? A housewife?"

Em shook her head, "I took care of my grandparents." She looked at Daryl, he was still moving around the room, refusing to settle anywhere. "I'd prefer not to be around too many people."

"Daryl what about you?"

He gave a humorless laugh. "I ain't much of a people person neither."

Deanne looked at Em like she was trying to communicate something, but Em wouldn't look at her she kept her eyes locked on Daryl. He looked back at her surprised to see how uncomfortable and nervous she was. He kept forgetting that she'd been all alone for a very long time, she'd attached herself to him and he hoped he wouldn't drag her down because of it, especially in this new clean cut community.

"Could I speak to you alone Meryl?" Deanne finally dropped the subtlety.

"Em." Daryl snapped.

"What?"

"Em, she said call her Em." He looked to his friend to see if she wanted to talk to this lady on her own.

"Sorry. Em, may I speak with you alone."

Em was looking at him a hint of panic in her eyes. "No." she finally turned to look at their interviewer.

"Only for a moment I.."

"No." Em answered again, "If Daryl's leaving then I want to leave." She stood up.  
>"Em, I won't bite you either." Deanne gave a small laugh, trying to ease the tension. Daryl had had enough, he grabbed Em's wrist.<p>

"She said she didn't want ta, we done?"

Deanne nodded a false smile plastered on her face. Daryl grunted at her and led Em out of the house. "You know that bitch thinks yer beatin' the shit outta her." Merle had decided to come back. _I know _he grumbled back. "She thinks yer white trash and Em's stupid." His brother continued. _Got a point? _"Just makin' sure ya know where ya stand little brother." _I know, I fuckin' know. _

"Thanks." Em was almost jogging to keep up with his pace, he stopped.

"Why?"

"It was weird, I don't want to be alone with her, or anyone else, really."

"You're alone with me all the damn time."

"It's different with you, and the rest of the group too, a little bit."

He nodded, he could understand that. "She thinks I'm beatin' ya."

"What?" Em's eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

"Cause I'm a redneck and you kept lookin' at me like you was askin' permission to talk or somthin'."

"That's stupid, I didn't mean for her to think that. I'm sorry Daryl." She bit her lip. "Are you sure she thinks that?"

Daryl tore his eyes from her lips, "Yeah, Merle does too." He looked away, hoping she hadn't noticed him looking.

"I'm such a dummy, I didn't mean for that to happen. I just trust you the most is all." She rubbed her brow with her wrist.

"Eh, don't worry, she ain't the first to think tha worst of me." He started walking, he could feel the anger building up inside him again, it was like being hurled back into the past. White trash Daryl Dixon, gonna turn out just like his daddy.

"Then she's an idiot." Em fell into step beside him. He didn't answer her, truth was, he didn't know if she was an idiot, he was never around anyone long enough to find out if he was just like dear old dad. "Shit brother, if I managed never to beat a woman, you really think you got that in ya." Merle scoffed. He really hoped his brother was right, because if they stayed he'd be living with Em, he wasn't going to leave her knowing she was uncomfortable with all of these new people. "Sure Darylina, that's why." _Fuck off Merle._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Em sat next to Daryl as he began cleaning the possum, making sure to cause as much of a mess as possible. He threw a pile of guts on the pristine porch.

"Whoever owned this house is probably rolling in their grave at the mess you're making." She laughed a little.

"Uh," Daryl grunted. Em shook her head, he'd been in a bad mood all day. She couldn't blame him, if he was right about what Deanne thought of him, he had every right to be upset.

"The shower is available." Rick walked out onto the porch.

"You go," Daryl told her. Em jumped up. A shower sounded like heaven on Earth at the moment.

"Are you going anywhere?" she asked him.

"No," He replied shaking the blood off his hand, splattering the side of the house.

"Ok, I won't be long." She turned to walk into the house when Daryl's annoyed voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Take as long as ya want! I ain't your daddy." He didn't look at her as he wiped his hands on his pants. Em glanced at Rick embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mumbled and made her way inside the house before he could answer. She gave Carl and Carol a small smile as she passed them going in, her face red from embarrassment.

The bathroom was stocked with everything she could possible need, she tried to push Daryl out of her mind and enjoy the luxuries she was given. The shower had hot water and soap and shampoo and conditioner. Em scrubbed herself until her skin turned red and washed her hair twice. She was just about to shut off the shower when she spotted a razor, nobody would ever really see her legs but the idea of getting rid of all her unwanted hair was too alluring.

By the time she finally stepped out of the bathroom she felt like a new person. She'd left her unruly hair out of it's customary pony tail, letting it flow like a mane around her head. Whoever had stocked the house had left clothes and she found a t-shirt and a hoodie that didn't look like an old lady had bought them like her old ones did.

She looked in the mirror and smiled, she looked like a regular girl. It was silly but she'd always dressed about 30 years older that she actually was and she always envied the other woman in her church that dressed fashionably. The outfit she was wearing wasn't anything special but the black t-shirt had a band logo and the hoodie was lightweight and cut to fit her curves. They looked nice with the jeans Daryl had found for her.

Her smile faded a little when she thought of Daryl. He'd snapped at her and it was clear that she was annoying him. She was being too clingy, she couldn't expect to take up all his time. She smoothed down the front of her shirt. She would give him his space, it wouldn't be easy for her with all these new people but Daryl was right, she needed to toughen up.

"Suck it up Meryl." She glared at herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bathroom. Daryl wasn't on the porch anymore but she fought down the urge to find him. She went back into the house and began pursuing the book shelf looking for something to read to pass the time.

"What are you doing in here?" Daryl's angry voice made her jump. She turned with wide eyes, _What had she done now? _

Daryl glared at the young woman's back. _Did they think sending a young girl was going to get them to put their guard down? _He didn't care if the woman looked good from behind, that curly hair…_Wait! That curly hair. _"Oh Daryl, you're an idiot." Beth breathed out.

Em turned around looking startled. "I was just finding a book to read. Was I supposed to be somewhere?" she wasn't quite looking at him. Daryl tried to keep his eyes on her face, but failed.

"Motorhead?" he looked at her shirt.

"What?" she sounded confused.

"Your shirt, Motorhead. You know who Motorhead is?" Daryl finally got his eyes off her chest and looked at her face. She glanced down at her tee.

"Uh, no just found it." She still wasn't looking at him.

"Merle loved them."

Em nodded at him and turned back to the bookcase, "I liked it, I'll zip up the hoodie if it bothers you or something."

He stared at her back, his eyes flickering down to her bottom against his will. "Not too shabby bro." He could practically hear Merle licking his lips before breaking out his signature grin. Daryl walked back outside to sit on the porch. If he noticed Em so would everyone else, he didn't know if he should stay away or keep a closer eye on her.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

When she walked into the living room that night it was clear that she wouldn't be sleeping next to her friend. Daryl had made his bed between the playpen and the window. Rick handed her a blanket and a pillow and she made herself a bed on the other side of the room from Daryl. He hadn't even looked her way once.

They had just settled down for the night when someone knocked on the door, Deanne walked in smiling at Rick. She made small pleasantries about everyone's new position in the town. Apparently she had some idea of what to do with Em but she was still "just trying to figure Mr. Dixon out," Em didn't miss the way the older woman's eyes measured the distance between Daryl and her. She said her goodbyes and they all went to bed.

Em wasn't able to sleep much.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The next morning, the rest of the group began exploring their new community, even Em. She didn't ask him if he wanted to come or even sit by him on the porch, she just followed Carl and Judith without a look in his direction. Rick was the last one out.

"They said explore, let's explore." He said.

"Na, I'll stay." He hated this place, he didn't want to get to know it any better.

"Lori and me use to dream of living in a place like this." Rick looked out at the neighboring houses.

"Well, here we are." Daryl stared down at his hands. He never dreamt of living in a place like this, it would have been a dumbass dream. Just the thought of a Dixon in one of these houses was a joke.

Rick walked off and left him alone on the porch. He looked around, he was a fish out of water. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the porch railing. Em was already ignoring him, she looked good, she didn't need him anymore. He had no place here, he got up and paced the porch.

An hour later the group came back, he noticed Em talking to a man before following the group down their street. Daryl felt his lip curl and the anger that had been building up inside him all day threatened to boil over.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Em walked slowly down the street toward her new home. The man that had talked to her made her uncomfortable. He'd mentioned that he had a wife and kid, but kept leering at her in a way that made her feel naked despite having zipped up her hoodie. She'd never had that kind of male attention and wasn't sure if how he was acting was normal or if he was just a creep. The only person she felt comfortable asking would be Daryl but she was trying to give him some breathing room. Em was fairly sure that question about how men interacted with woman were low on Daryl's list of priorities.

That night was the same, Daryl slept in his enclosed space far from her and Em hardly slept at all. She could hear Rick and Michonne talking, Rick wasn't entirely comfortable in this community and a part of Em was hoping they would just leave. She felt so lost.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Daryl was cleaning his crossbow on the porch. It had been a day since he'd hung out with Em or even talked to her. Carol came out looking like some Carol Brady wannabe. He was just about done with all this shiny happy people bullshit. He couldn't help telling her she looked ridiculous when she gave him that line about "keeping up appearances" he had so much anger building up inside of him again, he might as well be drinking and druging at some tweekers house with Merle again. It was like the past few years never happened, he was no good, bad news, the outcast reject again. "Don't forget who you are Daryl. You aren't that guy anymore." Beth had been trying to talk him out of his funk for the last few hours, but Daryl wasn't about to buy into that hopeful thinking again. It never got him anywhere.

A woman came over with clothes that Em was supposed to tailor and mend. She'd been inside all morning on the couch, humming to herself and working. Daryl stayed outside.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Em was working, concentrating on her sewing to keep from going out into the porch. Daryl seemed pretty happy to be away from her and she felt like a fool for thinking he enjoyed her company to begin with. She didn't have much to offer by way of conversation and she supposed everybody got tired of talking about themselves eventually.

She rubbed her eyes, she needed a break, her eyes were strained and it was giving her a headache. She'd just gotten up to stretch when she heard a commotion outside. She ran out to find Daryl walking quickly down the porch steps, she followed him. It came as shock to her when Glenn punched one of the men from the community. Before she could register what had happened Daryl was tackling the man's friend. He was choking the man violently, and the man was struggling to breath. She let out a sigh of relief when Rick came and stopped the assault.

Once Rick got him off the man, Daryl paced back and forth like a caged animal and Em was reaching out to grab his arm before she realized she was doing it. He smacked her hand off him without even looking in her direction and Em jerked back. He kept up his relentless pacing, his eyes never once leaving the man he'd tackled until he'd walked away.

Em caught Deanne's eyes on her and looked down in embarrassment. Deanne gave Rick and Michonne the jobs of constable and Daryl seemed even angrier than before at the news. He pushed past Em grabbing his crossbow as he walked away. She turned to follow him, leaving a few feet of distance between them. She didn't know what she'd done wrong, but she knew when she wasn't wanted.

The man from earlier, with the wife and kid, stopped her to ask if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She continued walking. Daryl had slowed down some and she was nearly caught up to him, she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but with this man falling into step with her she was happy to have someone from her group nearby even if he didn't seem to like her much at the moment.

"Women shouldn't involve themselves in fights, especially fights between men, they could get hurt." The man's tone was condescending.

"I wasn't trying to get involved in the fight." Em defended herself.

"I saw you try to grab that redneck looking guy. Not smart." He laid a hand on her shoulder. Em could see Daryl on the front porch, she just wanted to get into the house.

"Daryl's my friend." She wasn't sure if that was true anymore but she wasn't going to let this man talk down Daryl either way. "He isn't a redneck." She tried to step away from him but the man griped her shoulder tighter.

"You are too nice for you own good girly." He laughed and let her go. "See you around Em." He strutted down the street. Em swallowed, she didn't care what anyone said, she didn't like that man. She walked slowly up the porch steps, she had a sudden need for another shower.

"Make a new friend." Daryl growled out at her. She looked up suddenly angry.

"You hit me."

"The hell I did." Daryl stepped away from her. She stepped closer, she hadn't done anything to deserve the way he'd been treating her.

"Yes, you did. I just wanted to see if you were ok after that fight and you slapped my hand away. If you don't want to be my friend anymore then fine." She spat out, "but you don't get to hit me." She stuck her finger in his face.

Daryl's lip curled up, "So you run right out and get yourself another sucker to take care of you, Huh." He got in her face.

"That man is married! With a kid!" she answered shocked.

"Wow, classy Meryl." He snickered.

The color drained from Em's face. "That's what you think…you think….I." she shook her head. "You know about me. I haven't, I wouldn't." she stuttered.

"I know what you told me, don't mean it's true."

Em stepped back. "I guess you can't make it any clearer than that." She turned and walked into the house angrily brushing away tears.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdd

Daryl felt like shit, Merle and Beth weren't talking to him and Em had separated herself from the group, she made her bed as far from him and everyone else as possible. She was currently curled up with her back to the group reading a book. He wanted to apologize badly, so instead he went outside to smoke. He was a damn coward.

Rick and Carol joined him, he couldn't help but feel betrayed by Rick. They were back to square one, the criminal and the cop. He was trying to be more supportive of their leader, but seeing that uniform stung and Carol in that stupid outfit didn't help matters.

"We'll just take this place" with those five little words Rick let Daryl know he was still the leader. There was still a little bit of hope for him, for Daryl to maybe make this place work.

He finished his cigarette, he needed to do something about Em, if they were staying he couldn't let things go on like this. He owed her an apology, he just couldn't face the fact that he'd hit her, he didn't realize he'd hit her but instead of manning up and apologizing right away, he'd made things even worse by implying she was a home-wrecker. He'd fucked up, big time.


	16. Chapter 16

**I quoted and paraphrased a lot of the dialogue from "Forget" so *Spoilers* also I won't be following the episodes from here on out exactly. I write in secret and my husband is questioning why I watch the same episode so often ****J**** I will just do the next chapters from memory from now on, so things might be slightly different. Thank you so much for reading!**

**I do not own any of the characters or plots from The Walking Dead just Meryl and my plot.**

**Sorry for all the homophobic slurs but Merle is Merle.**

Chapter 16

Em was doing a damn good job of avoiding him. He trudged through the woods to meet Rick and Carol, this meeting meant a lot to him. He was still in Ricks close circle at least. They made plans to steal some guns, he'd noticed a change in Rick's demeanor, their leader was much more feral of late, maybe he wasn't the only fish out of water.

After working out the details, they finished their meeting, leaving Daryl with not much else to do. He wandered through the trees, he felt at home here out in the open, away from prying eyes. A steady footfall to his left alerted him to the fact that he was being followed.

"Come out! Now!" he yelled raising his crossbow.

Aaron stepped out of the brush with his hands up, claiming to be looking for rabbits. "He's full of shit bro." _Yeah, I know. _The guy was asking questions about good guys and bad guys, questioning Rick's judgment slightly. Daryl was no fool, he knew there was something the man wasn't telling him.

"I know why you're out here." Aaron gave him a knowing smile. "Mind if I join you?"

Daryl said nothing for a bit, "Yeah, I guess a fag would know what it's like ta be on tha outside." Merle actually sounded a little sympathetic, well, if you could get past the "fag" comment. _Seems alrigh' _Daryl consulted his brother. "Said he was from tha beginin', didn't I." his brother answered smugly.

Daryl let the man tag along _Might have somethin' worthwhile ta say. _"Yep" Merle answered.

They found a horse, "Buttons" Aaron called him. "What a fuckin' queer thing ta name such a beautiful animal." Merle scoffed. Daryl looked at Aaron.

"Uh, one of the kids saw him running past the gates and thought he looked like a buttons." He smiled weakly. Daryl took the rope from the man, he could help him do this.

"The longer they're out there, the more they become what they are." He thought of Rick and Carol for some reason.

Then the dead came, "the dead", that's what Em called them, the horse ran off and Daryl help Aaron track him. Another quest, at least his heart wasn't in this one, it was just something to do.

Aaron began talking, talking about being an outsider. _Guess you was righ' on that one, Merle. _His brother was silent and Daryl had to give him credit for not rubbing it in. Aaron mentioned the party, he was the second person to ask him to go. What the hell would someone like him do at a party? Then again, maybe Em would go, he still needed to talk to her.

They found the horse, Buttons. He was trapped in a pen with the walkers, they tried to move fast, save the poor beast but things happened, walkers happened, like they always did. He saw the pain in Aarons eyes as he put the poor animal down and Daryl felt much better about the man all of a sudden.

"You were trying to help him." He offered condolences, before heading back home. "Home?" his brother questioned. Daryl twitched his head slightly, then glanced at Aaron to make sure he hadn't noticed, but the man was lost in his thoughts. _For now _he answered his brother. The rest of the trip back was silent, he gave Aaron a nod before heading back to the house.

If Em was home he didn't see her, he walked from room to room, unsure of what to next. Finally he found himself in front of the bathroom.

"Fuck it." He said and walked in.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Em was hiding from Daryl like a wimp, She'd seen him coming up the porch steps and slipped out the back door. She was already dressed for the party, Rosita had handed her a dress and shoes earlier with a smile.

"I think these would look really amazing on you." She said.

Em took the garment, "Thank you. I wasn't gonna go to the party though."

She let her hand smooth down the pretty teal colored material. It really was a beautiful dress, it was modest, it would fall to just above her knees and it had an A-line silhouette that looked a little retro without being old-fashion. She really wanted to put it on. She studied the shoes, they looked a little like silver ballet slippers, she smiled, these she could walk-in, if Rosita had picked heels, she would have fallen on her face in less than a minute.

"You should go." Rosita answered her. "If only to wear that dress." She patted Em's shoulder and walked away.

Em had followed her advice, she showered and dressed, and didn't want to admit to how long she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt pretty, and if she was honest with herself, she wanted Daryl to see her. She touched the boatneck collar of the dress, she wasn't showing any cleavage or much leg, so she still felt comfortable. She wondered if it was something he would like on a woman. She thought about their fight last night and shook her head. She was being stupid, he wouldn't care, he didn't seem to think very much of her anymore anyway.

She would go to the party and show Rosita the dress, she had to thank her, even if no one else cared about what she wore and even if it was just a dress, Rosita had given Em something she'd never had before, she wanted to thank her again.

So now she was hiding in the back yard because she didn't want Daryl to see her and make some mean comment. She wanted to enjoy this feeling a little bit longer, they didn't have anything to say to each other anyway, she'd avoided him all morning too.

She peeked through the hallway window, spotting Daryl going into the bathroom. As soon as he was safely inside she made her way to the party. Her first real party.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd

Daryl stood outside Deanne's house, he was showered and dressed in his cleanest clothes. He could see shadows moving through the curtains, he couldn't do it. He didn't belong in there, he'd wait for Em to get back to the house, maybe he'd hide in the bushes, she couldn't avoid him if she didn't know where he was. "You sound like a damn stalker Darylina." _Shut up, you wanna go to that damn party? _"Fuck that." His brother replied. Daryl huffed, and headed back to the house. He was half way home when Aaron stopped him.

"Daryl."

"I thought you were goin' to that party over there." Daryl answered him annoyed.

"Oh, I was never going to go, not with Eric ankle. Thank God."

"Then why'd ya tell me ta go." He growled.

"I asked you to try, it's a thought that counts kind of thing.'

"Alright." Daryl answered, he didn't give a damn anyway.

"Come have dinner with us, it's spaghetti." Aaron smiled at him and motioned him inside. Daryl stared after him for a bit before he decided to follow. Hey, spaghetti is spaghetti.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After Em had shown Rosita her outfit and blushed furiously at the other woman's praise, she didn't know what to do. Several different women had walked up to her and complimented her dress before trying to engage her in ideal conversation. Em failed at it of course and they all eventually wandered away. She did notice a few of the men look her up and down appreciatively and she couldn't help but squirm at the attention.

She decided to sit in a corner and people watch. Rick was showing too much interest in a blond woman, her husband was smiling at Rick at the moment but every time he turned his back the smile would slip from his face. She watched Rick, he wasn't fooled, once again a chill went through her spine at she took in their leader. Rick was a scary human being sometimes.

She decided she'd had enough of this party and slipped out, only to be stopped halfway to her home by that man that had been bothering her for the last couple of days. What was his name again, Bob, Bill, she couldn't remember.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd

Daryl scarfed down the spaghetti, he wanted to get back to the house before Em.

"Thanks." He told them as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, before remembering there was a napkin sitting on the table in front of him.

Eric started prattling on about some lady and a pasta maker. Daryl looked at the man in confusion, he kept mentioning his travels and saying things like "When you're out there." And "If you come across" this or that. He glanced at Aaron and saw him give his boyfriend a "Shut up" kind of look.

"I thought it was done." Eric said sheepishly. "You haven't asked him?" Aaron shook his head.

"Ask me what?" Daryl looked back and forth between both men, "They're gonna ask if you wanna be the meat in their fairy sandwich." Merle's booming laughter filled his head, almost keeping him from hearing Aaron ask him to see something in the garage. Daryl followed cautiously.

It was a bike, Aaron was giving him a bike and asking him to be his partner. Daryl tried to be angry, after all Aaron was saying he didn't want Eric to risk his life but he was more than willing to let Daryl risk his. Aaron answered his comment without any bullshit, he was straight forward and Daryl appreciated that, he had to admit that while Aaron was asking him to do dangerous work, it was work that Aaron himself was doing. It felt good to know that Aaron believed in him enough to partner up with him, to put his life in Daryl's hands, and Eric too. Eric must have agreed, he was willing to trust Aaron to Daryl and that meant a lot.

"Alright, ain't got nothin' else to do." He agreed. "I'll bring you some rabbits." He offered, hell these guys were alright.

He felt better as he left the house, he wouldn't have to be caged up in here with all these judgmental people. He was surprised Deanne agreed to give him this job, but maybe she was happy to have him on the outside more often. He was about to head back to the house when he heard Em's voice.

"No, I want to go home." She sounded annoyed and a little scared.

"Come on, it's a party for you guys." Daryl saw that man that had been sniffing around Em pull on her arm. Em pulled away and he stomped up to them.

"She said No!" He pulled Em away from the man.

"Just trying to be friendly." The guy lifted up his hands in surrender and backed away.

"Stay the fuck away from her." He stepped forward, fighting the urge to punch the bastard's smug face.

"Fine, whatever man." The guy turned and walked away. Em pulled her arm from his, and stepped back.

"Look, Em." He stepped toward her, flinching inside at the way she took another step back. "We need to talk. I owe you an apology." He bit his thumb.

Em tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him, he looked down nervously and that's when he saw her outfit. She looked stunning.

"Ok," she finally answered softly. "Apologize then."

Daryl held out his hand, praying to God she would take it. She did, and he led her down the street. He bit his lip, would wonders never cease, here he was Daryl Dixon walking down the street of a fancy schmancy neighborhood with a beautiful girl. "Take it and run, Darylina, life don't hand us sort, thing's like this often." _Oh I am. _He gave Em a sideways glance, he'd been with some pretty women before, but they were only looking for a quick good time. Em was different, not only was she pretty on the outside something he'd noticed more and more lately, she was pretty on the inside, she was giving him a chance, he wasn't dumb enough to think everything was roses between them but she was willing to hear him out. He stopped them in a secluded spot, he had to make this good.

"You look pretty." He mumbled, _women liked to hear that right? _He looked down as he said it.

"Thank you." He glanced up at her voice to find her looking at the ground, her cheeks flushed prettily. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth. "Now or never boy." Merle told him testily. He guessed his brother wasn't too keen on apologizing, but even he saw the sense in it.

"My daddy use ta hit my Mama." He finally started, hurrying his words to get it over with. "I ain't never wanted ta be like him. I'msorry." He kept his eyes firmly on the ground before him.

"Daryl."

"umm" he didn't look up at her.

"Daryl," she said again. He relented, glancing up quickly before looking down again. She didn't look that angry. She sighed loudly.

"I know you didn't mean it, you didn't turn to see who'd touched you. It's just, if you don't want me around so much, you could have just told me, instead of just being mean."

"I suck at this shit Em." He finally looked her in the eye. "I ain't wantin' ya to leave. I'm just a dick sometimes. Glad you called me out on it." He smiled at her a bit.

She didn't say anything for a while, studying him intently. He bit his lip as he waited, maybe he'd fucked it up for good.

"Ok." She nodded. "Just be honest with me, if I'm over stepping just tell me, don't start yelling at me for no reason or accusing me of being a home wrecker. I never lied to you about myself, or anything else."

"I know." He nodded. "I just didn't like…" he gestured back toward Deanne's house. It took Em a little while but she got it, he didn't like her talking to that guy. She refused to read too much into it.

"That guy gives me the creeps." She settled on saying.

"You just let me know if he's botherin' you Em." Daryl's look at the moment rivaled Rick at his worst. She nodded nervously. He grabbed her hand again, surprising her, that was twice in one hour that he initiated contact with her. Maybe it really had all been a misunderstanding.

"You look good Em," he said fidgeting. "Men are gonna notice." She fidgeted back.

"I don't want them to notice." She muttered.

"None of them?" he asked nervously.

Em looked up at him, then looked away, remembering how the first thing she wanted when she put on the dress was for Daryl to see her in it.

Daryl saw her eyes flit away nervously, she did want someone to notice. He swallowed hard, should he hope it was him. "Just fuckin' do it you pansy." Merle shouted exasperated. His brother's voice was so strong and forceful that he obeyed without thinking.

She was so lost in her memory of getting dressed earlier that she didn't see Daryl move toward her, one second she was staring off into the night and the next, his lips were on hers. It wasn't the same kind of kiss as before, he didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she felt her own encircle his neck just as quickly.


End file.
